A Halloween Wish
by Jack-Sparrow-Lover
Summary: COMPLETE! A girl from the year 2004 loves POTC as do her friends. She's always dreamed to meet Jack Sparrow, but when she finally gets her wish, is he really what she expected?
1. This is No Dream

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
Chapter 1: This is No Dream  
  
Three girls, two of age eighteen and one of seventeen, were all watching the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean" on Halloween night 2004. There was a full moon out and lighting was flashing outside the windows.  
  
"Gentlemen, my lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
The girls began to cheer as Jack made his escape from the navy. He was definitely the most attractive man ever.even though he wasn't real. "Oh my God.he is so SEXY!" one of them screamed as they watched him swing down a rope by the irons on his wrists.  
  
"I know.that lucky Keira Knightley got to be in his arms too.DAMN HER!" the second girl yelled. The third girl, who was seventeen, was quiet. She was deathly attracted to Captain Jack Sparrow and his pirate ways. Oh what I would give to be in his arms.to live in that time she thought to herself. Life in the seventeenth century was incredible. No real school life, pirates, and treasure.what more could anyone want? "Natalie.NATALIE!"  
  
"What?" the girl asked.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You're dazed again, huh?"  
  
"I guess.but can you blame me?"  
  
"No, everyone knows how sexy that pirate is," her friend said with a smile. They all started laughing hysterically at their comments and continued to watch the movie. "Hey," Natalie called out, "Either of ya want something to drink? I'm going to the kitchen."  
  
"Yeah.how 'bout some rum? Just kidding.bring soda."  
  
"Alright.be right back," Natalie replied as she strolled out of the living room and into the kitchen. When she went to open the refrigerator, she saw the milk and orange juice shaking slightly. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake violently. "What's happening?" she started to cry out until she fell backwards and landed on the floor. When she looked up at the ceiling, the fan started to fall so she rolled out from underneath it just as it hit the ground. "NAT!" her friends yelled as they ran in and pulled her out of the kitchen and into the living room, "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know.but we need to get out of the house!" As they started to run toward the door, they all fell back into the living room and landed in front of the television. A bright flash of light filled the room and vanished just as quickly. When the ground stopped moving, Natalie's friends stood up and brushed themselves off and looked around. Natalie had disappeared, and they were the only people left in the room.  
  
"Ow," Natalie moaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. Wait, this wasn't her home. She was sitting in the middle of an old-fashioned town. Chickens were running amuck in the streets and everyone was wearing unusual clothing. She stood up and straightened out her black cape that hung over a long, slim, black-hooded dress. She then placed the hood on her head and ran into a nearby ally. "Where the hell am I?" This entire place was different than she could have imagined, but it seemed so familiar.like she had seen it somewhere before.  
  
BANG!  
  
Hundreds of gunshots were heard throughout the town, so Natalie ran out into the streets and in the direction from where the shots were fired. She saw a few ships at the docks and the entire town was surrounded by water. "Oh my God.oh my fucking GOD!" she yelled. Her brain finally kicked in and she knew where she was.Port Royal in the seventeenth century. Her dreams had been answered, but she was scared to death of anyone getting a good look at her. It didn't matter though.she needed to know what was happening.  
  
Natalie darted down to the docks and hid behind a large tree. Men in blue and red coats, a Commodore, and a governor were all huddled around a man that looked like a pirate. His long hair was a dark brown and strands of beads were entangled in the mess. A red bandana covered his forehead and just then she realized who it was. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?" she heard a man say.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, sir."  
  
"Well, I don't see your ship.Captain."  
  
"I'm in the market, as it were," the pirate replied as a navy officer handed the other man, who looked like Commodore Norrington his effects. Natalie knew what was about to happen to Jack and she grew worried, even though she knew he would escape. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted as she darted out from behind the tree and pushed through the navy officers. She ended up directly next to Sparrow and he looked at her with confusion. "And who are you?" the governor of Port Royal asked.  
  
"My name is Natalie O'Connell. I'm.I'm from another town," she replied, knowing that if she told the truth she would end up dead.  
  
"And how do you know Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Well.I don't really 'know' him, but who hasn't heard of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" These words made Jack feel prouder of himself, but he felt uncomfortable at the same time. "By the way, what in God's name are you wearing?"  
  
"Norrington, it's a costume. It's Halloween is it not?" That whole sentence confused him as he continued to look her over and shook his head. He then turned back to Jack and gave him a dirty look. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."  
  
"But you have heard of me," Jack said with a smile as he lifted his hands into the air. Commodore Norrington then grabbed the pirate and shoved him over to the lieutenant who slapped irons on his wrists. All of a sudden, a young woman stepped forward and started yelling at Norrington about why Jack shouldn't be hanged. Natalie just stood directly behind her, knowing that Jack was going to try to grab the other girl. "Elizabeth, run!" Natalie yelled as she pushed her into Norrington and Jack said, "Finally," and wrapped his irons around Natalie's neck.  
  
"No!" the governor yelled as he watched the mysterious woman remain as calm as she could, being that close to a pirate.  
  
"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please.and my hat.COMMODORE." Natalie started to feel unsafe in Jack's grip which made her realize that her dreams becoming a reality weren't such a good thing. "What was your name.Natalie isn't it?"  
  
"It's Miss O'Connell."  
  
"Miss O'Connell, would you be so kind?" Norrington handed her Sparrow's effects and he grabbed his gun as he spun her around to face her, holding the gun to her head, "Now if you'll be very kind." Natalie knew what he wanted her to do, and he wasn't exactly what she had expected. It wasn't as wonderful as she thought it would be. However, she really didn't have a choice, so she carefully placed his hat on his head and wrapped her arms around her in order to hook his sword and stuff to his waist. "Easy on the goods darling," Jack said slyly.  
  
"You're despicable.but not that bad," she whispered in his ear, "Take me with you and I'll make sure you don't get into trouble." He nodded his head and turned her around so her back was pressed against his chest. "Gentlemen, my lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he yelled as he back away with Natalie in his arms. She then grabbed onto his back as he turned around and grabbed a rope as he kicked a metal platform and they both flew straight up as a cannon came down and broke the dock. Natalie's grip tightened on Jack's body as they started to fly in circles in mid air. "Hold on, love!" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah.don't worry about that!" she yelled back as she glanced down at the navy.  
  
"Now will ya shoot him," Governor Swann shouted.  
  
"OPEN FIRE!" the Commodore ordered.  
  
"AHH!" Natalie screamed as she sat up straight in bed. She glanced around the room and realized that it wasn't the one from her home. It was still dark and she could only make out that this room was a wooden cabin and seemed to be moving. "Thank God.it was just a dream. This must be a dream too," she said to herself quietly as she continued to gaze at the dark room. Something wasn't right.someone else was there. "Who's there?" she asked.  
  
"Only I, Miss Natalie," a voice said, "Please don't be alarmed." She started to tremble and looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. All of a sudden, a man appeared in front of her and caused her to jump and move as far back as she could.although she only got an inch. "What do you want?"  
  
"Miss.I'm not here to harm you. Me name is Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"This can't be real. Jack Sparrow is a fictional character in a movie.not a real man." Jack calmly reached his hand out and touched her face, trying to show Natalie that he was real. "How do I know that you're not a good friend of mine playing a trick. Now, I'm going to wake up now," she said as she smacked herself in the face. That did it.this wasn't a dream and Captain Jack Sparrow was touching her cheek. 


	2. Tortuga and the Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
Chapter 2: Tortuga and the Movie  
  
Natalie tensed and ran out of the room, leaving Jack alone in the cabin. When she stepped out onto the deck, she realized that she was standing aboard the Interceptor, a Royal Navy ship. "Oh God," she whispered to herself as she backed up into someone. Her body froze when she heard a calm voice say, "Are you alright, Miss?"  
  
"H-Hello," Natalie stuttered as she turned around and looked into the dark eyes of the man. His hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and he was wearing blacksmith's clothing, which included a white shirt, a brown vest, and brown pants. "Orlando Bloom.Orli?"  
  
"Who?" the man asked as he raised an eyebrow and stared at the young woman before him.  
  
"Oh.never mind. Do you happen to know where we are?"  
  
"Tortuga of course.not the best place to be, but it lingers on." Natalie gulped and ran to the side of the ship, looking out at the town. Gunshots were going off and screams were heard every second. Just then, Natalie felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's a wonderful town Miss O'Connell. Would you care to join Will 'n me to the tavern?"  
  
"Um.o-okay," she said hesitantly as Jack took her hand and led her down the gangplank onto the dock. Natalie placed her hood on her head and followed Jack into town. It was the most disgusting place she had ever laid her eyes upon. Creepy drunk men were all watching Natalie walk close to Captain Sparrow. Then, a red-haired whore walked briskly up to Jack when he called out her name, "Scarlett!" She smacked him in the face and he cringed. "Not sure I deserved that.Giselle." he trailed off when he saw a blonde come up to him.  
  
"Who was she?" the woman asked.  
  
"What?" Jack asked hesitantly as she smacked him across the face, ".I may have deserved that." Will and Jack both filled up two buckets with water and strolled over to a barn. An old man lay asleep with three rather large pigs. "Gross," Natalie said quietly as Jack threw the entire bucket on the man.  
  
"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Natalie couldn't help but laugh at him. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Jack threw the man a grin and replied, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." The man agreed to Jack's proposal and Natalie grabbed the other bucket from Will's hands and threw it on him. "Blast! I'm already awake!"  
  
"That was for the smell, Mr. Gibbs," Natalie said with a smirk. Jack held back a powerful laugh and Will didn't know what to make of this girl. She was incredibly unusual and it made him cringe to have a sarcastic woman around.  
  
When they all reached the tavern, Will and Natalie stood together and kept a "sharp eye" as Jack had said to do. Natalie looked up at her acquaintance and saw the trouble in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nah.I'm fine. I'm just worried about Elizabeth."  
  
"Ah.Mr. William Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann.the perfect couple. You shouldn't have to worry about her, Will. I know everything will be fine.  
  
"How do you know that?" he asked as he looked down at her innocent blue eyes.  
  
"Just trust me, savvy," Natalie said in response. She made a good impression of Jack by saying that word and it made Will slightly smile. It was difficult to hear what Jack was talking to Gibbs about, but they both had a faint idea of what it was. Soon enough they both heard Jack say "Take what ye can."  
  
"Give nothing back!" Mr. Gibbs replied as they toasted and drained their rum. Back in the year 2004, Natalie's friends were still searching the living room. They were even so desperate that they looked behind the couch and television.even though it was impossible for anyone to fit back there. "Anna, where the hell is she?!"  
  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know, Marie? I was with you when she disappeared!"  
  
"NATALIE, this IS NOT funny! Get out here!" No one answered, so they both sat down on the couch and sighed. Where was she? She had just been there a few moments ago, and now she was gone. Anna just happened to glance at the "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" DVD cover and shook her head as she lifted it into the air. Something was different about it. The four names of the stars across he top were no longer four, but FIVE.  
  
"Marie, look at that! What does that say?"  
  
"Well, it says 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'."  
  
"NO.look at the names at the top."  
  
"Well, it says 'Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, and.WHAT THE HELL...Natalie O'Connell'?"  
  
"And who's that hooded woman in between Orli and Johnny.she wasn't there before!"  
  
"That's our friend.that's our NAT! How did she-?" This was definitely the most interesting thing they had ever seen, so they turned on the DVD to see if this was really the case. Sure enough, it was. A hooded woman was walking with Jack Sparrow in Tortuga. "This is so not fair. How come she gets the opportunity of a lifetime and doesn't even bother to invite us?" "Don't worry Anna.we'll find some way to join her. That way we'll be with Captain Jack Sparrow!" "But she changed the damn movie by somehow getting into it. The plot's gonna be different!" 


	3. Confrontation with the Captain

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
*Sorry it took a while for me to update mates. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.*  
  
Chapter 3: Confrontation with the Captain  
  
Jack, Will, and Natalie all sat at a table in the back of the tavern. People were still fighting, but it wasn't as bad as earlier. The idea of being in Tortuga was not the most comforting thought either. Will took a small sip of rum and handed the bottle to Jack, who almost drained it, leaving only about one quarter of the bottle left. "Miss O'Connell, take a swig," he said as he handed her the bottle.  
  
"Uh.no thank you.maybe later." Jacks shrugged off that comment and finished off the bottle as he stood up and went back to the bar. When he was out of sight, Gibbs came to the table with Anamaria, a black woman with the personality of a wet mop. "Hello, Will. Where be Jack?"  
  
"He went to the bar, Mr. Gibbs.but knowing him, he'll be back soon." Anamaria and Gibbs took the last two available seats at the table and soon enough Jack came back carrying five mugs of rum. "'Ello Gibbs.Anamaria," he said with a smile as he faced the woman and set the drinks down on the table. Within a split second, he was hit in the jaw with Anamaria's hand and his mouth dropped open. "What was that for?"  
  
"That was for using me that night and this," she continued as she hit him again, "Is for stealing me boat!"  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, love. By the way, ye be in me seat."  
  
"So find another bloody one!" she shouted back as Jack glanced over at Natalie who had grown extremely quiet. He walked over to her and knocked her chair to the floor, catching her in his arms. "Hey, what the hell did ye do that for?!"  
  
"The Captain needs a seat," he replied with a smile as he picked up the chair and sat down. Natalie crossed her arms and flashed him a nasty glare. "Ye can sit here if ye like," Jack said with another sly smile as he patted his lap, "I ain't gonna bite ya.unless ye want me to!"  
  
"You're despicable!" she shouted back as she placed her hands on her hips and glared even more. Before she knew it, she found herself sitting on his lap and it made her extremely tense. Jack put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them gently. He was trying to calm her, but it only made her tenser. "Natalie, what be the problem? Afraid I'm gonna hurt ya?"  
  
"N-No.I'm just not r-really comfortable r-right n-now," she stuttered as she stared at the table. Jack's eyes widened and he let go of her, making it easier for her to stand. Natalie stood up and smiled at the Captain who lifted a mug of rum and placed it in her hands. "No thank you, Jack.I.I can't."  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Also, ye said ye'd drink later and I took it as a promise."  
  
"Well, I didn't promise ya anything.I don't drink savvy?"  
  
"That be my word, lass!"  
  
"Well, I be using it now, mate," Natalie said, doing a great imitation of his attitude. It caused everyone to laugh hysterically and that made Jack angry. "Are ye making fun o' me, love?"  
  
"Yes.course I am!" she said in a sharp tone. Jack stood up and looked down at her with an evil grin. Natalie couldn't help but laugh at his face. His dark eyes didn't bother her and that was his most terrifying trait when he grew angry. "What are ye laughin' at?"  
  
"You, Jack.I'm mean.Captain Jack Sparrow! You just can't scare me. All you've succeeded in doing is giving me something amusing."  
  
"What about when I made ye put on me effects and I had me pistol at ye head?"  
  
"I knew you weren't going to fire it, so I did as I was told to avoid suspicion."  
  
"How did ye know I wasn't going to pull the trigger?"  
  
"You're not like that.you're a 'kind' pirate." Will's eyes widened as he watched Jack take out his gun and put it to Natalie's head as he pulled her into his grasp. There faces were only inches apart and the gun was digging into the side of Natalie's head. "Are ye scared of me now, love?"  
  
"Jack," Gibbs interrupted, "Quit that and let the lass go. She ain't done nothing wrong!"  
  
"Aye, but she insulted me stature, Gibbs."  
  
"I didn't know you understood larger words than 'savvy'!" Natalie said with a smirk. Jack turned his face back to the young woman and put his finger on the trigger and gave another evil smile. "I suggest ya let me go, mate before you lose something precious to you."  
  
"And what might that be?" the Captain asked. Without warning, Natalie moved her head and gripped his arm tightly. She then flipped him over her head so he landed on his back, dropping his gun. "O-Ow," he managed to choke out as Natalie knelt on his stomach and put a hand to his throat.  
  
"Now, I would suggest that you respect me before you lose anything else, savvy?" Jack nodded his head and Natalie loosened her grip on his neck. "Ye still want to come aboard the ship, right?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sparrow.but ye need to learn that I'm not a normal whore that ya would find in a tavern like this. I'm independent!"  
  
"Savvy, now.would ye mind letting me throat go? Ye be choking me."  
  
"Sorry, sir," Natalie said with a smile as she let go off Jack and stood up.  
  
"Finally!" he yelled as he tripped her and made her land on top of him. Jack forcefully grabbed her wrists and rolled over so he was lying on her. "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Only if ye promise not to pull a stunt like ye just did, savvy?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ye also have to obey every order I give to ye aboard the ship. If ye can do that, I won't be hurting ye, savvy?"  
  
"S-Savvy," Natalie stuttered as Jack stood up and extended his hand out to her. She hesitantly accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. 


	4. A Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
Sorry about the delay with the chapter, mates. Anyway, I hope ye all enjoy this one now that it's posted.  
  
Chapter 4: A Prank  
  
Soon enough, it was so late that Natalie could barely sit up straight. Jack noticed her swaying side to side and she hadn't even had one sip of rum. "I better take Miss O'Connell to her room now before she lands on her arse. Goodnight!" Jack yelled drunkenly as he lifted Natalie into his arms and carried her out of the tavern and to a nearby motel-like place. He carried her up the stairs and to a small bedroom. He placed her on the bed and looked her over. Her long dark hair was naturally wavy and hung just above her waist. It was lying across her face and the pillow below her head. "Beautiful," Jack whispered as he knelt down beside her and stroked her cheek, moving her silky hair away from her face, "How did ye get here?"  
  
Natalie didn't answer his question. She didn't even know that he was touching her because her sleep had become so deep. Jack felt something unusual when he touched her face. It was something he had never felt before in his life. Her cheek was smooth and his light touch didn't seem to wake her. When he finally realized what he was doing, he stood up and backed away. This was a strange girl. It wasn't like he had been touching Anamaria or a whore. He then darted out her door and shut it behind him, taking a deep breath. "What's the matter, Jack? Find this girl attractive, do ye?"  
  
"W-What?" he asked as he snapped back to reality and realized that Anamaria was standing directly in front of him. "What are ye doing sneaking up on me like that?"  
  
"Jack, do ye honestly think I was born yesterday? I saw how ye looked at her.how ye treated her.it's too damn obvious that ye like her."  
  
"Don't be dim-witted, woman-" She cut him off with a smack across the face. He didn't know what do after that. "Would ye like me to help out ye lady friend and give her some o' me clothes? After all, she can't be traveling lookin' like she is now."  
  
"Aye, get to it. I'll be back to get her in the morning when we cast off." Anamaria and Jack exchanged glances and then went their separate ways. When Anamaria entered the room, she saw Natalie pacing. "Something wrong, Miss.O'Connell isn't it?"  
  
"That's right, and no, nothing is wrong."  
  
"Well, ye be some unusual clothing, I must say."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Ye look like a witch."  
  
"I know. Where I'm from, yesterday was Halloween. Everyone dresses up in costume and we all have a great time at parties or watching movies."  
  
"Movies?"  
  
"Never mind.you wouldn't get it." Anamaria shook her head and smiled. "Anyway, the Captain has requested that I give ye some different clothes to wear," Anamaria said as she walked over to a dresser and pulled out a shirt and pants, throwing them to Natalie, "Now get changed and Jack will be here to wake ye in the morning."  
  
"Wait.I have an idea!" Natalie exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like to see Captain Sparrow panic?"  
  
"What do ye have in mind?"  
  
"Come with me," Natalie said with a sly smile as she and Anamaria walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
The nest morning, Jack walked up the stairs and knocked on Natalie's door. There was no answer so he stepped inside and saw a figure sleeping under the covers. "Miss O'Connell, we must cast off," he said as he strolled over to the side of the bed, "Natalie." She refused to answer back, so he whipped the covers off the bed and jumped back in shock. There was no body.just pillows. "MISS O'CONNELL! MISS O'CONNELL!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs and out the front door of the motel. The streets were crowded, but Jack could clearly see that Natalie was nowhere in sight. "NATALIE O'CONNELL!" he continued to shout until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?" the voice asked as he turned around to see Will standing there.  
  
"Will, have you seen Miss O'Connell?"  
  
"No, not since last night in the tavern, why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Damn," Jack said under his breath as he continued to look around. There were whores everywhere and drunken men sleeping, but there was no sign of the girl. All of a sudden, Jack heard laughing.girlish laughing. He looked at Will and saw him holding back laughter too. "What in God's name is so funny?" Will couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, making Jack cringe. "Miss me, Captain?" a young voice from behind him. Jack turned around and saw a beautiful young woman standing there. Her long wavy hair flowed down to her waist and she wore a baggy white shirt that was tucked into a pair of blood red pants that outlined the gentle curves of her body. "Miss O-O'Connell?"  
  
"Aye," she replied slyly as she flashed him a sexy smile, "Are you feeling alright, Sir?" Jack had turned pale at the very sight of her. Within moments, Anamaria came strolling up behind Natalie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Doesn't she look like a pirate?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natalie's friends were utterly shocked when they saw their friend in the movie dressed like a pirate in front of Jack Sparrow. "What the hell-?"  
  
"I know, Anna.I see her. That BITCH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Captain Sparrow stood as still as he possibly could as his gaze swept over Natalie's figure at least five times. She was definitely the most stunning woman he had ever laid his eyes on. "Sparrow, are ya sure you're okay?"  
  
"Aye.aye.I'm fine, Miss O'Conn-WAIT! What the hell did you scare me like that and make it look like ye slipped away?!"  
  
"Aw.a little worried about me, were ya Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
"NO!" he shouted back as he crossed his arms. Natalie just smirked and shook her head. Jack knew that he couldn't let her know that he somewhat fancied her, so he pulled out a sword and pointed it at her. "GET TO THE SHIP.NOW!"  
  
"Okay.okay," Natalie said as she raised her hands in defeat, "Don't have to bitch about it." A he watched her walk to the docks of Tortuga he saw Anamaria and Will glare at him and follow her. "That woman," Jack mumbled under his breath as he put his sword away and ran after them. 


	5. A Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
Chapter 5: A Challenge  
  
Natalie walked aboard the ship and smiled again. The Caribbean was definitely a beautiful place to be. She opened the door to the Captain's cabin and shut the door behind her. It was very clean and she knew that this is where she would be spending her days if she wasn't on deck. The Interceptor soon began to move and Natalie plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"OW!" she yelled as she felt something sharp poke her in the side. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jack standing over her. "What the hell are you doing, Jack?"  
  
"What am I doing? What the hell are ye doing in me bed?"  
  
"First of all, this is NOT your bed since this isn't your ship and second of all, I don't see how you can claim ownership of this when I'm the one laying in it!"  
  
"Now normally I wouldn't hit a woman, but in this case.I'll make an exception," Jack said with an evil grin as he grabbed her arm and dragged her off the bed.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Sparrow?"  
  
"It's CAPTAIN Sparrow to you and you had better learn to respect me!"  
  
"Well, YOU had better learn to respect me you son-of-a-bitch!" Jack's eyes widened at her language. She was just as bad as the pirates he had dealt with over the years.and they were men. "So, you want the bed?"  
  
"No.I want to spend my nights on the floor," Natalie replied with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Then how about we parry for it."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, 'how about we parry for it'."  
  
"So you want me to fight you?"  
  
"You're a fast-learner for a teenage girl." Natalie shot him a dirty look and crossed her arms. Just then, Jack realized that she was not the type of woman to anger. "Okay, Jack.here's the deal. If I beat you in a swordfight, I get the bed until we find the Black Pearl."  
  
"And if I win?" Jack interrupted.  
  
"If you win, you get the bed."  
  
"We have an accord," he replied as he extended his hand and shook Natalie's firmly. They both felt something when their hands touched and they both knew it. Natalie quickly pulled away and walked back onto the deck. The crew was going about their business and didn't even seem to notice her standing there. Will turned around and saw her, but shouted, "O'CONNELL, BEHIND YOU!" She ducked out of the way and saw Jack waving his sword around like a madman. "What the fuck are you doing, Captain?!" she yelled as she ducked away from him again.  
  
"Ye never said ye needed a sword for our challenge, love," he replied joyously.  
  
"SHIT!" Natalie shouted again as she ducked away from Jack's blade and ran behind Will. She then grabbed his sword from his waist and pushed him out of her way. "Thanks, Mr. Turner. Don't worry.you'll get it back."  
  
"Okay, just don't get hurt, Natalie. He bloody cheats!"  
  
"He's a pirate!" she yelled out as she ran at Jack and blocked one of his swings, "Of course he cheats!" As they continued to fight, Natalie soon realized that a bet using swords was not her best agreement. Jack was a lot stronger and a few inches taller than her, so it was difficult to fight against him. "Why couldn't I have agreed to martial arts?" she asked herself and she blocked another one of Jack's blows and ended up pinned against the mast of the ship. Just then, the entire crew ran over to watch. "Jack, leave her alone!" Anamaria shouted.  
  
"Lass, she wants the bed, she has to fight for it."  
  
"Jack," Natalie interrupted while she was pinned between him and the mast, "Since you're using clever strategies, can I use my own?"  
  
"Of course, love.but it'll be kinda hard to get outta me grasp all by ye onesies."  
  
"Not really," she replied seductively and smiled at him. She lowered her left hand to his waist and stroked his hip, keeping her right hand and her sword against his. "Now, love.that's not the best thing to do to a pirate like meself."  
  
"That's not what I had in mind," she said with a grin as she grabbed his gun and then kicked him in the shin. The jolt of pain caused him to jump back and he saw now that she had his gun pointed at him. "How'd ye-?"  
  
"You underestimate me, Sparrow.so if you'll excuse me," she said with another smile as she grabbed a rope hanging from the mast and climbed up to the crow's nest. Everyone watched her with astonished eyes. "What does she have, monkey blood?" Gibbs asked Jack.  
  
"I don't know.but she's up to something." Natalie placed the gun in the crow's nest ad slid back down the mast to face the Captain. "And what, pray tell, did ye do that for?"  
  
"I didn't want you to cheat and use your gun to win this fight. Now where were we?" she asked as she took a swing at Jack and nearly missed his head. He was surprised at how incredibly talented her fighting skills were. They had been fighting for another ten minutes when Natalie ended up pinned against the mast.again! "I see we're back where we started. Why don't ye just forfeit and save yourself some pain."  
  
"NEVER!" she yelled as she kicked him in the groin and saw him fall back on the ground. He clutched his sword as tight as he possibly could and swung at her to keep her at a distance, but he cut her left arm. Natalie cringed at the pain, but it didn't stop her. She eventually grabbed the sword from his hand and threw it up into the air. It hit the bottom of the crow's nest and stuck there. She then handed her sword back to Will and smiled as she said, "Now it's time for MY fighting!" When she looked back at Jack, he was standing with his arms crossed. "Ye threw me sword up there.how am I supposed to beat ye?"  
  
"Use your own strength," Natalie replied with a smirk, "I'll even let ye have a free swing at me!"  
  
"I don't need your charity," Jack replied as he raised his fists to his face and took a swing at her jaw. Unfortunately, he missed and she was gone. "Where the hell-?" He was cut off when he felt something smack him in the back of the head. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward, hitting his head on the deck. The entire crew gasped as they saw that Natalie had knocked him out and was standing behind where he once was. "You beat Captain Sparrow? That's impossible!" one of the men shouted.  
  
"I guess it's not," Natalie said with a gracious smile as she knelt down next to Jack and rolled him onto his back. He was indeed out cold. "Gibbs, take Jack to the cabin and let him rest a while." He nodded his head to the girl and did what he was told as Anamaria took the helm and the crew went back to work. 


	6. The Captain's Cabin

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
~I know this chapter took forever to post, and I'm SO sorry. Forgive me mates and enjoy the chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up soon.hopefully.  
  
~Lady-Star3, to answer your question, Natalie will have some faults. They haven't been revealed yet. *smiles* It'll all come together in time. *_^ Sorry about the late chapter.writer's block is an evil thing.  
  
Chapter 6: The Captain's Cabin  
  
Jack's eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was in a cabin. When he looked to his left, he saw Natalie kneeling next to the bed with her head rested on the mattress. "Hey.wake up," Jack said softly as he lifted his hand and touched her curly hair. It was softer than silk and made him shiver. When her eyes finally met his, there was a silence.a pleasant silence. Natalie finally broke the silence by saying, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright, I guess.but I thought I would be lying on the floor."  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I couldn't let you just lie on the floor, lifeless as you were. I just couldn't do that." Jack sat up and held out his hands to Natalie. She gracefully accepted them as he helped her stand up and then sit on the bed next to him. Jack started to look her over and noticed how afraid the little girl inside her was. "Ye put up a great fight out there."  
  
"Honestly, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye and.wait," he replied as he looked at her left arm and saw blood on her shirt, "You're bleeding!" Natalie glanced down at her as Jack lifted his hand to her wound and gently pressed on it. She flinched slightly and Sparrow knew how much pain she was in. "Stay here," he whispered as he stood up and walked over to the small bathroom. He came back with a bowl of warm water and some cloth. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just lie down, Miss O'Connell." She did what she was told without question and watched as Jack sat down on the bed next to her and took out a knife. Natalie gasped and started shaking until Jack put a hand on her arm. "I'm not going to hurt ye, so just relax." For some reason, Jack's voice relaxed Natalie and she watched him cut her sleeve off and the wound was revealed. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't shallow either. "I need to take care of this, so I want ye to hold still, savvy?"  
  
"Um.okay," Natalie replied shakily as Jack dipped the cloth in the lukewarm water and placed it over the cut, "AH!"  
  
"Shh," Jack whispered as he put his other fingers to her lips to silence her, "The pain will subside." Natalie nodded softly and closed her eyes as the water seeped into the wound. The pain was unbearable, but there was no other way to help her. Soon enough, Jack had stopped placing water on the cut and it was wrapped in white bandages. When he tied the knot to keep the cloth on, he looked at her and found that she was staring back. "Captain Sp-"  
  
"Please.call me Jack," he said calmly as he stroked the side of Natalie's cheek, causing her to tremble. This woman was starting to drive him mad.and he had no clue why. She confused him and it made her a more difficult girl to understand and then seduce. Natalie watched him carefully as his fingers ran over her cheek and down her neck. "What are you doing?" Jack didn't answer. He leaned toward her, but she pulled away and rolled off the bed. Jack watched her stand up and back toward the door of the cabin. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I am so outta here," Natalie replied as she grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. The only problem was, she hit herself in the head with the door and fell on her back. "Ow." she moaned as she closed her eyes and rubbed her head.  
  
"Very graceful," Captain Sparrow said as he stood up and walked over to her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jack standing there with his hand extended out to her. She accepted his hand and stood up, but when she tried to walk out the door, Jack didn't let her go. "Sparrow, I must get out onto the deck. I have to.um.fix a sail that I ripped."  
  
"Anamaria can take care of that dear," he whispered as he touched her cheek again. To his surprise, Natalie pulled out of his grasp and ran out the door. She ran to the bow to the Interceptor and stared out at the horizon line. The wind was blowing calmly and Natalie took a deep breath. She wondered what Jack had been trying to do. Was he trying to seduce me.or just play more head games? "I'll say seduce," she said quietly to herself.  
  
"Seduce what?" came a voice from behind her. When she turned around, Anamaria was standing there with her arms crossed. "Anamaria, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You said seduce. What did ye mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing, girl.nothing. I was just thinking-"  
  
"About Jack?" Anamaria interrupted.  
  
"NO! Hell no! Are you damn insane?"  
  
"Well, you spent quite a bit of time in Jack's cabin and I just figured-"  
  
"Well don't even think that way. I'm not in the least bit interested in Jack that way. He just brought me along because I had nowhere to go. It was only a kind gesture." Anamaria laughed and went back to the helm. Natalie kicked the railing and walked over to Will, who was sitting on a barrel, polishing his sword. "What's up, man?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Just resting, Miss O'Connell," he replied as he looked up at her.  
  
"I would have answered my question with 'the sky is up', but yours was good too," she said with a hearty laugh. Will just stared at her with a solemn face. Natalie sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Turner, why aren't you laughing or having fun? You're with pirates for God's sake!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Elizabeth, right?"  
  
"What?" Will asked as his gaze became intense and somewhat angry.  
  
"Your woman.you're worried about her."  
  
"I know.and I'm praying that she hasn't been killed yet."  
  
"She's fine, lad. You'll save her and everything will be as you wish."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just do," Natalie said with a smile as she gave Will a warm embrace. He returned it happily and rested a head on her shoulder like he had known her forever. "So.what about you and Jack Sparrow?" he asked.  
  
"What about me and Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Well, you already fell for him.didn't you?" Natalie gently pulled out of the embrace and stared seriously at the blacksmith. Her gaze started to scare him, so he stood up so he wouldn't be intimidated by a woman. "What do you mean 'fall for him'?"  
  
"It's just.you spent time with-"  
  
"Ye know, Anamaria said the same thing to me. I was trying to help him. He's like a friend.hello?"  
  
"Well, I apologize for-"  
  
"You know what.I've got a better idea," Natalie said as she stood on top of the barrel that Will had been sitting on and shouted, "MAY I HAVE EVERYONE'S BLOODY ATTENTION!" The entire crew stopped working and stared as she continued to speak loudly, "IF ANY.AND I MEAN ANY OF YOU THINK THAT ANYTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND THE CAPTAIN, SO HELP ME GOD, I'LL KILL YA! WE'RE FRIENDS AND I WAS JUST MAKING SURE HE WAS OKAY. SAVVY?"  
  
"AYE!" they all shouted back and raised their hands in the air as if at defeat, for they knew if they pushed her too far, she WOULD kill them. Natalie stepped down and gave Will a look that made him back up and go back to polishing his beautiful sword. When she looked back at the horizon, dark clouds were forming. "Damn," she whispered under her breath as she ran back to the Captain's cabin. 


	7. I Care, That's Why

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
~AHOY! Here be the next chapter in my story. Sorry about the slight delay. Anyway, I'm watching POTC right now, so I better post this and get back to the movie. Jack Sparrow.that hottie!  
  
Chapter 7: "I Care.That's Why"  
  
Jack sat quietly in the cabin, counting down from ten and studying his fingers. "Three.two-"  
  
BANG!  
  
The door of the cabin flew open and Natalie stood there. She looked as if she was completely out of breath and terrified of something. A sly smile crossed Jack's lips as he eyed her closely and stood up from his chair. "Come back to ol' Jack, did ye?"  
  
"Eww.fuck NO! I just wanted to tell you that there's a bloody storm headed this way." Jack seductively sauntered over to her and placed a hand on her neck, stroking the front of her throat with his thumb. "What are you doing.Captain?"  
  
"Just thought that if we die in the storm.we might never get to-"  
  
"Don't even go there," she stated firmly as she pushed his hand away from her neck, "You need to learn some respect."  
  
"I show respect."  
  
"Maybe for yourself, but not others.especially women. Now.I suggest that you go and steer this damn ship before we ALL get killed!"  
  
"Alright.but I want ye to stay here and wait for me."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Storms aren't the place for young ladies like yeself," Jack began as he grabbed her and shoved her into the cabin, "So you're staying here."  
  
"But-" She was cut off when the cabin door shut loudly. She slammed her fists against the door and turned around, fear and anger rising within her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Anna and Marie had fallen asleep on the couch with the movie on. Anna suddenly stirred and realized that the movie had stopped and was frozen on a picture of Natalie standing against her door. "Marie.we.we weren't dreaming!" Her friend didn't answer. She lay sound asleep, her long red hair covering her face. "MARIE!" Anna shouted as she smacked her friend in the side and watched her fall off the couch.  
  
"Hmm? What? What'd I miss?"  
  
"We weren't dreaming! Natalie is still in the movie!"  
  
"Huh?" she asked as she focused her attention to the screen, "I thought this was some joke.at least.that's what Natalie would do to piss us off."  
  
"She's re-writing the movie and getting to live out OUR dreams. I haven't even found a way to get in there anyway."  
  
"Do ya think she'll ever come out?"  
  
"Probably not, Marie.but if we wait long enough, she might. Let's go back to sleep for a while. I'm too damn tired to think right now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natalie sat on the floor of the cabin, feeling the waves rocking the Interceptor forcefully. Her body was flying from one side of the cabin to the other, causing her to scream loudly and grab onto the bed.not that it helped much. "That's it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she shakily stood up and made it over to the door. She tugged at the doorknob and saw that it didn't budge. Stupid Jack had locked it. She continued to pull on it and gave up when her body had grown weak.  
  
She began breathing deeply and then saw the hinges on the door. A smile crossed Natalie's lips as she picked up a sword and pried them off the door, letting it fall to the ground. The strong winds suddenly pushed her to the other side of the cabin and out the glass window, shattering it. She hung onto the window frame for dear life and screamed as loud as she possibly could. She could barely hear herself with the storm making a racket. She held a firm grip and screamed again.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack stood at the helm, compass in hand and steering the ship. His matted hair whipped violently in the rain and a smile appeared on his face. The rest of the crew was trying to maintain the ship, but the strong wind made it difficult to see. Will and Mr. Gibbs were pulling on many ropes, trying to keep the sails in good shape. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouted.  
  
"Aye the compass doesn't point North, but we're not trying to find North are we?" Gibbs shouted back. He staggered up to the helm and found Jack. "We should drop canvas, sir!" he yelled.  
  
"She can hold a bit longer."  
  
"What's in your head that's put ye in such a fine mood, Cap'n?"  
  
"We're catching-" Jack cut himself off, hearing a bloodcurdling scream from below. It belonged to a woman and he could see Anamaria working with the crew. "MISS O'CONNELL!" he shouted, "Gibbs, take the helm!"  
  
"Aye!" he replied as he watched Jack run down the stairs and into the cabin. Jack noticed that the door was lying on the floor and the window was shattered. "MISS O'CONNELL!"  
  
"HELP!" he heard her yell as he focused on the window and saw her holding on. He ran over to her and gripped her arms securely. "I've got ye!" he yelled, reassuring her as he tried to pull her back onto the Interceptor. The rain was pouring on the both of them and Natalie was starting to slip from his grasp. "Don't let go!"  
  
"I won't.I promise!" Jack yelled back. He was trying to pull Natalie back through the window when Anamaria came running into the cabin. Suddenly, a strong wind pulled Jack out the window with Natalie and he held her tightly as they hit the water. "MAN OVERBOARD!" Anamaria shouted as she ran back onto the deck, "MAN OVERBOARD!" The entire crew grabbed ropes and flung them over the side, knowing Jack would grab one.  
  
At that moment, Jack swam to the surface with Natalie wrapped in his arms. The strong waves seemed intent to separate them, but the Captain would not let that happen. He held a firm grip on the girl as he swam toward the Interceptor. He saw many ropes hanging from the ship and made it over to one of them. He tied it around Natalie's waist securely and grabbed on himself. With a strong tug of the rope, he and the girl were pulled up onto the ship by the crew.  
  
When they were finally pulled on board, the storm had died down to a calm wind. Jack untied Natalie and leaned over her, laying his head on her chest. She wasn't breathing. "Everyone, give me some bloody room! Anamaria, get the girl some dry clothes and bring them to the cabin!" The crew all followed his orders as Jack opened Natalie's mouth and breathed air into her lungs, pressing on her chest.  
  
Many minutes passed and nothing was happening. Jack was starting to panic. This woman wasn't coming back. He tried one final time, but when hi lips met hers, Natalie's eyes flew open and she coughed up water as she rolled onto her stomach. She was having so much trouble breathing, so she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Just the, she felt something wet tickle her cheek. Natalie opened her eyes and saw Jack hovered over her, his dreadlocks touching her. "Are you alright, Natalie?"  
  
"F-Fine.I guess," she replied as she sat up, "Just a little di.dizzy." With those words, she passed out forward, straight into Jack's arms. He carefully lifted her up and brought her to the cabin, laying her down on the bed. The Captain stroked the side of her cheek until he saw Anamaria come in with new clothes for Natalie. "Thanks very much, Ana. That'll be all for now. Get back to your duties." She nodded and shut left the cabin, leaving Jack alone with Natalie.  
  
Hours passed and Natalie's eyes fluttered open. She felt a warm presence around her and looked to her left. Captain Jack Sparrow was curled onto the bed next to her. She started to breathe heavily and her entire body tensed. "Ye alright love?"  
  
"J-Jack.what are you d-doing?"  
  
"Just keeping ye warm, love. Ye were catching a cold from being in that water." Natalie sat up and looked at Jack, who had his hands behind his head and was staring back at her. "Why, Jack?"  
  
"Why what, love?"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I've had it!" she yelled as she stood up, but fell back on the bed and into Jack's lap. She struggled to free herself, but she was still too weak to walk on her own. "Easy now.we can't have ye falling down and getting hurt."  
  
"Jack.can't you just tell me why you saved my life and risked yours?" Jack turned Natalie around so she was sitting on his knee and facing him. "I care about ye."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said.I care.that's why I saved ye."  
  
"But.I've been such a freaking bitch to you. I hurt you when we were sword fighting, I yelled at you.I never gave you a real chance."  
  
"Well, I may have deserved the yelling, love. I DID try to get ye into bed, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah.but I would prefer to call it seducing." Jack smiled and Natalie rested a head on his shoulder. Jack had been a trouble for her.but was there more to him than meets the eye? 


	8. Jack Sparrow

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
~Wow! Fingers.pain. Anyway, enjoy this one, mates! Kind of a long one. Hehee~  
  
Chapter 8: Jack Sparrow  
  
The next morning, Natalie was beginning to stir, though she kept her eyes shut to see if she could sleep longer. She felt a soft bed below her and she was quite warm. When she rolled over, she ended up with her arm wrapped around something.or someone. Whatever it was, it smelled of rum, sea water, and something she could not place.  
  
Wait.RUM! Her eyes shot open and she noticed that her head was lying on a tanned, muscular chest. Natalie gulped and tried to slip out of the bed, but a strong arm held a firm on her waist. She took a deep breath and sat up, placing her feet on the ground. "Where ye going, love?" Natalie stopped dead and started to breathe heavier and faster than normal. Jack pulled her back onto the bed and tightly against him. "Please let me go," Natalie said quietly.  
  
"Ye slept fine last night.and ye were in me arms."  
  
"Just.l-let me go. I'm begging you." Jack's grip loosened and Natalie took advantage of that and stood up, brushing herself off. "WAIT!" she yelled as she stared down at her outfit. It was one of Jack's shirts and a tight pair of black pants. "I was wearing white and red yesterday. Now I'm wearing black and red? What did you do?" Her voice was becoming filled with fury, but Jack seemed amused. "Love, I didn't do anything."  
  
"Sparrow, if you didn't do anything, how did I end up wearing these clothes?"  
  
"I DID change you.but I didn't observe your body. Thought you'd prefer to show me that on your own free will, love." Natalie opened her mouth to say something, but shut it to avoid him getting rough. "If you'll excuse me, Captain," she said with a glare, "I must get on deck."  
  
She and Jack walked out to see the crew all watching the surroundings. There was an eerie fog all around them and destroyed ships. Jack took the helm and looked at his compass. They were almost at their destination. Natalie stood next to Gibbs and Will, listening to the silence that surrounded them. It was broken by Mr. Cotton's parrot saying, "Dead men tell no tales." Natalie silently laughed, knowing that she had heard that line the last time she was in Disney World with her father. Now, she was in a world that had been based on the ride.inside the movie. "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Mr. Gibbs said to Will.  
  
"How is it Jack came by that compass?" Will asked as he followed Gibbs, who secured some ropes. Natalie followed him too, but kept quite. "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him.back when he was-"  
  
"Captain of the Black Pearl," Natalie interrupted. Gibbs looked at her curiously and crossed his arms after taking a drink of rum from his canteen. "How did ye know that, lass? Did he tell you?"  
  
"Well.I.I just guessed," she lied.  
  
"He failed to mention it to me," Will interrupted.  
  
"Well, he plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share as should be the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with hate," Gibbs said.  
  
"Ah, so that's the reason for all the." Will stated as he moved his hand like Jack. Natalie grinned and continued to listen to the story, even though she had heard it a million times before. It never bored her. "Reason's got nothing to do with it," Mr. Gibbs replied as he, Will, and Natalie sat down, "Now Will, when a pirate's marooned he's given a pistol with a single shot.one shot. Well that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvin' belly and thirst.that pistol starts to look real friendly," Gibbs continued, placing his fingers to his head in the shape of a gun, "But Jack, he escaped the island and he still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it though, save for one man.his mutinous first mate."  
  
"Barbossa," Will and Natalie said in unison.  
  
"Aye," Gibbs replied with a grin.  
  
"How'd Jack get off the island?" Will asked, seeming interested in the story.  
  
"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights 'til all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. Then on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft."  
  
"He roped a couple of sea turtles," Will said.  
  
"Aye, sea turtles" Mr. Gibbs replied.  
  
"What did he use for rope?" Gibbs suddenly couldn't remember the answer to that question. He pondered it for a minute until he noticed Jack standing over them. "Human hair," Jack said, "From my back. Let go of the anchor!"  
  
"Let go of the anchor, sir!" the crew yelled.  
  
"Young Mr. Turner and I are toy go ashore," he said as he walked toward the rowboat with Will and Natalie following.  
  
"Cap'n, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Keep to the code."  
  
"Aye the code." Will followed Jack into the boat, but when Natalie stepped in, Jack grabbed her wrist in a vice grip. "Where do ye think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"With you," Natalie stated clearly. Will nodded his head, but Jack glared at her. "You can't come with us, Miss O'Connell. It be too dangerous for a lass like ye."  
  
"I think I can handle myself, Jack."  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, to you," he almost shouted, his grip tightening on her. She cringed slightly at the pain of his rough hands on her, but she had to keep a straight face. "You will stay here."  
  
"Hell no! Jack.I mean.Captain Jack Sparrow, I can help. I kind of know what's gonna happen."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling her into the boat with him, holding her hands.  
  
"I'm not from this time.and.this is a movie in my world. I know how it's all gonna end. Please.let me help." Her blue eyes were pleading with Jack to allow her to come, but he showed no emotion to her. Natalie took a deep breath and looked toward the ground, unable to face Jack for her own reasons. There was something about who he was, his touch, his looks, everything about him was intriguing. When she looked back up, Jack was smiling at her. "You can come, love.but ye better not get us into trouble."  
  
"I won't.promise," she replied with a sincere smile.  
  
Soon after, they entered a cave tunnel in the rowboat. Natalie sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap as Jack rowed the boat and Will kept watch with a lantern. Natalie couldn't help but think about what was going to happen to everyone. Once they got into the caves, Will would end up knocking Jack out and saving Elizabeth, telling the crew that Jack fell behind. But what about her? Natalie realized that she would have to make an important decision. Should she escape with Will, or should she stay with Jack and risk her life with that crew? Her thoughts were broken by Will's voice, "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"  
  
"Pirate's code," Jack replied, "Any man that falls behind.is left behind."  
  
"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will asked coldly.  
  
"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga.and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Will, Jack, and Natalie all looked at the gold that surrounded them in the water. It was the most beautiful sight, but Will was starting to grow angry. "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure," he said as they all stepped onto the land as the boat finally reached it.  
  
"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Natalie told Will, taking that line away from Jack. The Captain somewhat grinned at the comment and then walked up a hill, followed by his companions. They all looked on at the ritual, seeing Elizabeth and Barbossa standing on a mound of gold and jewels. "Elizabeth," Will muttered as Barbossa continued speaking.  
  
"Every last piece that went astray we have returned.save for this."  
  
"Jack!" Will almost shouted scrambling up. Fortunately, he was pulled back down by Jack, but it upset some of the treasure. Natalie ducked down as far as she could, knowing the monkey had heard them. "We wait for the opportune moment," Jack whispered as he and Natalie walked back down the small hill they had climbed. "When's that.when it's of greatest profit for you?" Will asked. Natalie shook her head and exhaled, seeing Jack fill up with a small amount of rage. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you but please stay here. and try not to do anything stupid." Natalie started to follow Jack, but he stopped her. "You stay with the whelp."  
  
"Jack, I'm not staying put. I'm coming with you," Natalie said, putting on her puppy-dog eyes, which Jack could hardly resist.  
  
"No, love.not this time. I promise I'll be back." Jack touched her chin and left quickly. Natalie gazed after him for a moment and then noticed that Will had disappeared. "Shit," she muttered as she ran in the only direction Will could have possibly run in. The walls were dark and the cold water that surrounded the cave made this place extremely creepy. She finally found Will, holding an oar in his hands. "What are you doing?" she asked furiously.  
  
"Getting us outta here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I put all of the crew's oars in the boat, so they can't follow.and now I'm gonna save Elizabeth after.I get him."  
  
"Get who?" Natalie asked. Then it came to her and Will was walking away. She saw Jack standing in front of Will, but he turned around and met Will's oar with his head. "Sorry, Jack. I'm not gonna be your leverage." Natalie rushed over to Jack's side as Will walked past them. He turned around and saw the girl holding Jack in her arms. "Miss O'Connell, come on," he said as he motioned for her to follow. She shook her head and he let it roll off his back. Right now, all he cared about was Elizabeth.  
  
Many moments passed, and Natalie was still trying to shake Jack awake. His eyes weren't opening, so she lifted his face so it was only inches from hers. "Jack, wake up.wake up!" He groaned and she was relieved that he was alright, but then she heard Barbossa shouting, "THE MEDALLION! SHE'S TAKEN IT! WELL, AFTER HER YA USELESS PACK OF INGRATES!"  
  
"Crap," she whispered, "Jack, we have to get out of here."  
  
"You go.I'll take care of Barbossa." Natalie smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek before running down some twisting dark tunnels, glancing around corners for the pirates. She finally reached the boats the pirates had come in on and saw that they were standing facing away from them. She had walked in a giant circle. Then, Jack came staggering out of the darkness in front of them with the oar in hand. "You.you're supposed to be dead!" Pintel yelled.  
  
"Am I not?" Jack asked looking at himself, "Hmm." He turned around and found pistols pointed at him. He turned around again and found more pointed at him. Natalie took this as the opportune moment and slipped under the blankets in a rowboat, knowing they would get back without the oars. She couldn't just leave Jack alone and Will had already escaped with Elizabeth.  
  
It seemed like forever until she felt weight shift in the rowboat. She knew that the pirates were there and she couldn't move or they would know she was there. Natalie kept her breathing calm as she felt the boat moving out of the cave over the calm water.  
  
She then felt the boat being lifted up into the air. She tried not to move, but it was exceptionally difficult, considering the boat was rocking. When it hit the wooden deck, she let out a quiet groan and closed her eyes, hoping the pirates had not heard her. There were loud cries of victory and defeat and she heard Jack trying to talk his way out of his predicament.  
  
Then, everything went silent.and it was much too silent for Natalie's own good. She started to tremble and then felt the blanket get thrown off her. She kept her eyes closed forcefully, hoping again that the pirates had not seen her. "Well, lookie what we have here." Natalie opened her eyes and saw Pintel hovering over her. I guess I'm not invisible Natalie thought to herself. "Looks like one of Jack's whores!" Ragetti yelled, laughing heartily.  
  
"PARLEY!" Natalie yelled as she sat up straight. Pintel shook his head and then looked up at the sky. "She knows the code.we're takin' her to the Captain!"  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Captain Barbossa were in the Captain's cabin. Barbossa was sitting down in his chair, looking closely at Jack, who was standing and offered a proposition. "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa asked with a laugh.  
  
"No," Jack began, "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you, savvy?"  
  
"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."  
  
"Of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, "Jack said as he picked up an apple and sat down, propping his feet up on the table, "Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." Jack then took a bite of the apple and said, "Funny ol' world, innit?" Barbossa shrugged and nodded his head. "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor," Bo'sun, one of the crew said gruffly, "And we found a little surprise."  
  
"Bring it in," Barbossa said as he stood up, hearing a woman scream.  
  
"UNHAND ME YOU BASTARDS! YOU FILTHY BASTARDS!" the woman screamed as she was thrown to the ground in front of Barbossa. Jack immediately stood up and was surprised that the woman was Natalie O'Connell. She kept her head to the ground as Bo'sun kicked her in the side twice, causing her to role onto her back and cry out in pain. The pirate continued to injury her until Jack shouted, "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Captain, shall I stop?" Bo'sun asked Barbossa.  
  
"I'm under the protection of parley.PARLEY!" Natalie shouted as loud as she could. Jack ran to her side and kneeled beside her, lifted her so her he gently held her body in his arms. "You're not supposed to harm anyone under the protection of parley. Ye know that," Barbossa said calmly to Bo'sun, "Now leave us."  
  
"Aye, sir," he replied as he left the cabin, closing the door behind him. Barbossa looked back at Jack and noticed that he was now stroking the woman's face and whispering to her. "I told you to get away."  
  
"Jack.Will.he left-" Jack cut her off with his fingers to her lips. "Don't speak of Will," Jack said no louder than a calm wind, not wanting Barbossa to hear about Will, and luckily he hadn't. "Didn't know ye were goin' soft, Jack."  
  
"I'm not, Barbossa.this lass just happens to be a friend," he replied as he stood up and helped Natalie stand. She was leaning into him and felt pain shoot up her body from being beaten. "Well, she's gotta go to the brig, Jack."  
  
"I'll take her then.but I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?"  
  
"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead. Bo'sun!" Barbossa shouted.  
  
"Aye, Captain," Bo'sun replied as he came running into the cabin.  
  
"Lock them in the brig." Bo'sun nodded and grabbed Jack and Natalie, forcing them out of the cabin, down the stairs, and into the cells. Water had flooded the floor and made it colder down there. "Apparently there's a leak," Jack said as the pirate locked him and Natalie in the brig.  
  
Natalie sat down on the floor, trying not to think about Jack, who was looking out through a hole in the ship to see barrels and debris floating in the water. He had saved her twice now and told her how he cared about her. Her heart began beating faster when she looked at him and then back at the wet floor. What had he done to her? Why was she feeling this way about a man who she didn't want to deeply care about? She needed to think rationally, but her heart was telling her different. Could she be in love with Jack Sparrow? 


	9. Battle

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
~Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.even though it's a tad short for my taste~  
  
Chapter 9: Battle  
  
Aboard the Interceptor, the crew was running about. It was pure chaos. Elizabeth and Will had just fought about the medallion and it seriously hurt them both. Miss Swann got onto the deck and saw the crew going mad. "What's happening?" she asked, running up to Anamaria, who was steering the ship.  
  
"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." Elizabeth ran to the side of the Interceptor and looked at the Pearl. It was coming out of an eerie fog and seemed to be getting closer. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" she exclaimed, finally reaching the helm.  
  
"You can tell them that after they've caught us."  
  
"We're shallow on the draft, right?" she asked Anamaria.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Mr. Gibbs ran up to the helm and looked out over the sea. "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough," he shouted.  
  
"Lighten the ship.stem to stern!" Anamaria yelled.  
  
"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" Gibbs shouted in agreement.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack continued to look out the hole, straining to view what was happening. Natalie stood up and sloshed through the water, kneeling beside him. "Can you see anything?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Nope.just debris. There's gonna be quite a fight.and we're gonna miss it being locked down here," he replied, sitting back from the hole and into the water.  
  
"Are we ever going to escape this place? I should be home right now.drinking soda and watching television," Natalie said with pouting look on her face. Jack looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him briefly before lowering her gaze to her the floor. "I never got to thank you for saving me again."  
  
"'Tis no trouble, Miss O'Connell." She smiled gratefully at Jack and watched him scoot back over to the hole and peek out again. To his surprise, he could see the Interceptor perfectly. It was pulled alongside the Black Pearl. "Jack, what's going on?"  
  
"FIRE! FIRE!" Barbossa shouted. Jack and Natalie felt the ship move as it was fired at and retaliated. Natalie grew terrified and held onto Jack's arm. Without warning, he flung himself on top of her and towards the other side of the cell. She looked at the wall and saw that a cannonball would have hit them square in the head if they hadn't moved. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack shouted, still lying on top of her. Natalie began breathing heavily and looked up at Jack. Being in this position with a pirate was not where she wanted to be. "Could you get off?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, love," Jack replied, rolling off her and helping her sit up. He then saw Gibbs' rum container lying on the floor. He picked it up and tried to drink it down, but there was nothing in it. Natalie looked at the cell door and saw it smoking. She stood up and darted to the door, pushing it open hesitantly. "Jack, look!"  
  
"What.the cannon did that? Let's move!" Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around Natalie, kissing her cheek before opening the door wider and leading her out.  
  
Back aboard the Interceptor, the crew was fighting off the Black Pearl the best they possibly could. "We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs shouted.  
  
"It's your turn!" Elizabeth yelled back, tugging on ropes to help keep the ship in tact.  
  
"We need us a devil's dowry."  
  
"We'll give them her," Anamaria stated firmly, pointing her pistol at Elizabeth's head.  
  
"She's not what they're after," Will corrected. Elizabeth then looked down at her neckline and touched her throat. "The medallion," she whispered. Will abruptly stood up and ran below deck to search for pendant.  
  
At that moment, Jack and Natalie reached the top of the deck. They both heard Barbossa yell, "And the rest of you bring me the medallion!" The mast of the Interceptor was lying on the deck of the Pearl and the cursed pirates were boarding. Jack stepped onto a railing, pulling Natalie up with him. She held onto him securely as he grabbed a rope from a pirate who fell onto the deck. "Thanks very much," they both said in unison as Jack gripped the rope firmly and swung across to the Interceptor with Natalie clinging to him.  
  
Mr. Gibbs was lying on the ground, being held by his shirt by the enemy, until Natalie fell on the enemy pirate's head. Jack swung back toward the Pearl and then landed in front of Gibbs. When he saw Jack, he was completely shocked. "Bloody empty," Jack said, shoving the rum container in his face and helping Natalie up. Gibbs then charged at another man.  
  
Elizabeth was struggling with many pirates and succeeding, but one of them happened to grab her wrist in a vice grip. He raised his sword to cut her, but Jack caught his arm. "That's not very nice," he said, shaking a finger at him. Elizabeth knocked the pirate overboard and Jack pulled Elizabeth aside, dodging gunfire. "Where's the medallion?"  
  
"Wretch!" she shouted in response. She made an attempt to back-hand him in the face, but he caught it and noticed a cloth wrapped tightly around her hand. "Ah.where is dear William?" he asked.  
  
"Will," she whispered, running back and seeing him under a grate, "WILL!"  
  
"ELIZABETH!" he shouted back, trying to pry the grate off of himself. Natalie then noticed a monkey running across the mast of the Interceptor toward the Black Pearl. "Monkey!" she shouted, pointing to it. Jack motioned her to stay put and followed the creature across. Unfortunately, when he almost reached him, his hand closed in mid-air. Barbossa was standing in front of him, holding the medallion with the monkey on his shoulder. "Why thank you, Jack," Barbossa said, eyeing him.  
  
"You're welcome," Jack replied.  
  
"Not you, we named the monkey Jack." The creature flashed an arrogant smile and Jack glared up at Barbossa who shouted, "Gents, our hope is restored!" The cursed crew all cheered and continued to take everyone else hostage.  
  
Natalie was suddenly grabbed from behind and held in a firm grip. She started to scream and struggle to get free, but no avail. Jack looked back at her and tried to get across, but Pintel and Ragetti grabbed him and forced him aboard the Pearl. 


	10. Marooned

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
~Just to let all of you know, at the end of this chapter and the start of the next one, I will be using deleted scenes from the "POTC" DVD~  
  
Chapter 10: Marooned  
  
The entire buccaneer crew was forced up against the mast of the Black Pearl, Pintel and Ragetti tying rope around them. Natalie stood with them and looked over at Jack, who was standing with his former crew. "If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel said, continuing around them. Barbossa stood staring at the Interceptor, fiddling with the Aztec Gold. Elizabeth ducked out from under the rope, but the navy ship blew up in a tremendous display of fire and black smoke. "Will." Elizabeth said under her breath before running and screaming at Barbossa, "You've got to stop it!"  
  
"Welcome back, Miss," he began, grabbing her wrists, "Ye took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now ye return the favor." He pushed her into his crew, who began touching her entire body. She shrieked loudly until a voice broke the silence, "BARBOSSA!" Everyone's heads turned to the other side of the ship to see a man standing on the rail. "Will," Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"She goes free!" Will shouted, pointing a pistol at Barbossa.  
  
"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked walking toward him.  
  
"She goes free!"  
  
"You've only got one shot and we can't die." Will glanced over at Jack who clapped his hands together and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid." The young blacksmith stepped back up on the railing and pointed the gun at himself while saying, "You can't, I can."  
  
"Just like that," Jack said quietly.  
  
"Who are you?" Barbossa asked curiously.  
  
"No one.he's no one," Jack interrupted, walking in front of Barbossa, "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though.eunuch."  
  
"My name is Will Turner. My father was 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Barbossa looked down at Jack as he walked back to where he stood before, his head facing the ground. "He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti pointed out.  
  
"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will said forcefully.  
  
"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said calmly.  
  
"Elizabeth goes free!"  
  
"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Will glanced over and Jack and saw him gesturing at himself. "And the crew," Will continued, "The crew are not to be harmed."  
  
"Agreed," Barbossa replied evilly.  
  
Moments later, Elizabeth stood on the plank, the crew was still tied up, Jack stood with a pirate, and Will was being held by many. Natalie was starting to panic. She had seen this movie so many times and it never bothered her before, but this was real. She stood between Pintel and Ragetti, who had their swords pointed at Elizabeth and motioned for her to jump. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted.  
  
"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy," Barbossa began as he looked at Will, who was being held by his throat and arms, "I agreed she'd go free it was you who failed to specify when or where." Jack looked over at Will and watched him get gagged and pulled farther back. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa asked.  
  
"Aye," all the pirates stated.  
  
"So I'll be having that dress back before ye go." Elizabeth immediately tugged at the hooks and pulled it off to reveal a white nightdress. She walked over to Barbossa and shoved it into his hands, "Goes with your black heart."  
  
"Off you go.come on!" the pirates continued to say as Barbossa threw the dress back to them with a smile on his face. "Ooh, it's still warm," he said sarcastically. Natalie watched as Elizabeth looked back at Will before Bo'sun stepped on the plank, and she disappeared out of sight with a splash.  
  
Jack was next.that was a fact that Natalie hated. She began to struggle toward Barbossa as Jack was brought up to the plank. "I really had rather hoped we were past all this." Barbossa placed an arm around him and said, "Jack.Jack! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip," as he gestured out toward the small island in the distance.  
  
"I did notice."  
  
"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it," Barbossa replied as he unsheathed his sword and brandished it at Jack's throat, "Off you go."  
  
"L-Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack stuttered.  
  
"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward," Barbossa said as he took Jack's effects from his crew.  
  
"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."  
  
"WAIT!" Barbossa turned around and saw Natalie struggling to get to Jack, but being held back by force. She was running to him, but being pulled back with every step. "Let me go! Let me go!" she shouted. Jack looked over Barbossa's shoulder and saw her screaming. "Release her," Barbossa ordered.  
  
"But, Captain-" Pintel began.  
  
"Just do it!" Pintel and Ragetti let their hold go of the girl and watched her run to Jack. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his dark hair. Jack was completely stunned, but tried to return her embrace. Unfortunately, his hands were tied. He looked at Barbossa and gave an innocent smile. He just crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Natalie, what are you doing?" Jack whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm not letting you leave."  
  
"Why?" Natalie froze. She realized what she felt.and it wasn't what she had hoped for. She was in the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow, and in love. No matter how hard she tried, she was falling hard and fast. "Alright, that's enough of that," Barbossa said as he grabbed Natalie and tried to pull her away. Before she could get pulled away, she stood on her toes and locked her lips with Jack's. Barbossa noticed and released her, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Jack thoughtfully returned her kiss, reaching his tied hands up to her face and stroking her cheeks. When she pulled away, every pirate was staring. "What was that for?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
"I couldn't resist, mate," Natalie whispered back.  
  
"Did ye see that, mates?" Barbossa asked the crew.  
  
"AYE!" they all shouted back.  
  
"I think our Jack's gotten a tad softer since the last time we marooned him." Everyone began laughing except for Jack, his crew, and Will. Natalie glared at them and then stroked Jack's face, which was smoother than she would have expected. Barbossa turned Natalie around and handed her Jack's effects. "What are you doing?" Jack asked him.  
  
"She's going with ye!"  
  
"WHAT?" Jack shouted.  
  
"As an honorable pirate, I believe it 'tis fair for lovers to die together," Barbossa replied as he pushed Natalie overboard and she hit the water with a splash. Jack looked down and saw her resurface. "What about the pair of pistols?" Jack asked as he turned back to Barbossa.  
  
"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentlemen, and shoot Elizabeth. Then you and Natalie can starve to death yourselves." Jack dove gracefully into the water and swam as fast as he could to where Natalie was treading water. He raised his hands above the water and Natalie got the message. She took out his sword and cut the thick ropes. When he was finally free, he held onto his effects with one arm and swam with Natalie close to him.  
  
They finally reached the shore of the small island, Elizabeth making it first. Jack took Natalie's hand and helped her ashore. All three of them looked at the Black Pearl as it sailed off into the distance. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack said as Natalie gripped his hand in reassurance. While the two of them stared at the ship, Elizabeth began to walk along the shore. 


	11. Teaming Up

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
~Mizz KittY, just to let you know, there will be more kissing between Natalie and Jack.trust me on that. Natalie doesn't want to fall in love with Jack, but she does eventually~  
  
~Sorry about the delay, mates. I've been a little preoccupied with my life and "Lord of the Rings" stuff with friends. I'm trying to work as fast as can, so here's a holiday present for you all~  
  
Chapter 11~ Teaming Up  
  
Natalie lay on the beach, her head in the sand and her eyes focused on the bright blue sky above her. Jack sat with his boots and vest propped on his swords while he polished his gun and one bullet. Elizabeth soon came strolling along the beach from the opposite direction of where she had started. She noticed her previous steps in the sand and realized that she had walked around the entire island within a couple hours. She noticed Jack polishing his gun and turned to face him. "If you're going to shoot me, please do it without delay," she said with a snotty tone.  
  
"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" he asked. Natalie sat up and listened to their conversation. Elizabeth sounded angry when she said, "You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship."  
  
"We could use a ship, but I was not going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with."  
  
"But now none of us have that, thanks to bloody stupid Will!" Natalie interrupted.  
  
"Did anyone say you could speak?" Elizabeth asked her.  
  
"Oh hell no, Miss Thing.you'd best pump your breaks!" Natalie shouted. (A/N: Sorry."Bringing Down the House" moment)  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Elizabeth yelled back.  
  
"You wanna know what I'm gonna do.I'll SHOW YA!" she yelled back as she stood up and raised her fist to Elizabeth's face. Jack suddenly jumped in between them and held Natalie back. "Nat.please breathe," he whispered.  
  
"Come on.I DARE you to hit me!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"Come here and say that bitch!"  
  
"SHUT UP.BOTH OF YE!" Jack hollered. Both Natalie and Elizabeth calmed down and stared at Jack with confusion. "Elizabeth, leave Natalie alone.Natalie, relax."  
  
"How cute.looks like Jack found a whore," Elizabeth stated. Natalie immediately tried to charge at Elizabeth, but Jack held her back again, with more force. She looked at Jack and then stormed off into the trees. He watched her disappear from his sight, but knew he didn't have to go after her. She's be coming back soon enough.the island wasn't that big. "So, it looks like that girl's taken a real liking to you, Sparrow," Elizabeth said sarcastically.  
  
"You best watch your mouth. If ye hadn't taken that medallion back, maybe we'd all still be on a ship, drinking." The thought of rum made his heart beat loudly in his chest. He knew he needed it. "You weren't going to tell Barbossa.were you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"That's right. I was trying to get my bloody ship back.but now that's not gonna happen."  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth replied, looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh," Jack said loudly, mimicking her attitude.  
  
"He still risked his life to save ours."  
  
"HA!" Sparrow laughed as he walked briskly into the trees with Elizabeth nipping at his heels like a puppy.  
  
"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Jack turned around and stopped dead, his eyes full of many emotions. "To what point and purpose, Young Missy? The Black Pearl is gone.and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."  
  
Jack was about to knock on the trunk of a palm tree when he noticed that his secret rum cellar was open. There was something unusual about that. No one.besides the rumrunners knew about that place.so why was it open? "OUCH!" he heard someone yell from down there. He motioned for Elizabeth to stay still and he quietly made his way over to the cellar door. When he looked down, he saw Natalie climbing up the ladder with three bottles of rum in her hands. When she reached the top, she saw Jack staring at her with his hands on his hips. "Rum?" she asked in a cheery voice. She suddenly felt herself being dragged upward. The bottles fell from her hands, but didn't break on the sand. Jack picked her up by her shirt and then pushed her to the ground, pinning her beneath him. "What is hell's name were you doing down there? More importantly, how'd ye know about it?"  
  
"Well.I just-"  
  
"Just what, love?"  
  
"I just.knew about it. Now.can you get your ass off me?" Natalie looked at Jack, but didn't move. She figured that glaring would be enough. Moments passed and Jack was still seated on top of Natalie. Her glare was becoming deathly and she struggled occasionally to see if he would budge. "Can you move, Jack? You're making my body go limp." He continued sitting where he was and was quite content. "Fine!" she shouted, rolling him off forcefully and standing up.  
  
"Ye know ye enjoyed that," Sparrow said with a grin as he picked up the rum and headed back toward the beach. Elizabeth followed him, but Natalie stayed where she was and buried her face in her hands.  
  
When Elizabeth finally caught up to Jack, she stood in front of him and asked, "Is there any truth to the other stories?"  
  
"Truth?" Jack asked as he lifted up his right sleeve to show his tattoo and pirate brand. When he lifted up his left sleeve, there was a burn and a cut that reached from his elbow to his wrist on his inner arm. He finally pulled the right side of his shirt down and there were two holes from being shot. "No truth at all," he said as he handed Elizabeth a bottle of rum and walked back into the trees.  
  
As he predicted, he found Natalie sitting where he had left her. Jack swaggered up to her and sat down. "How's it goin'?" he asked, taking a large swig of rum from one of the two bottles he held.  
  
"Fine, I guess," Natalie replied, keeping her gaze away from the pirate beside her.  
  
"Ye want some?" Jack asked, placing a bottle at her feet. Natalie eyes the bottle quickly before glancing back at Jack, who had a genuine grin on his face. "I already told you that I don't drink."  
  
"Oh, come on. We're stuck on an island with nothing to do. Just try it."  
  
"No," Natalie said, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Okay, what be your problem with me, eh?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When we were on the Pearl, ye seemed happy to see me.and ye kissed-"  
  
"It's very important to your safety that you don't finish that sentence," Natalie interrupted, as she placed a finger to his lips to silence him. Her gaze drifted back to the ground and she sighed deeply. "Why did ye do it, love?" Jack asked.  
  
"Do what?" Natalie yelled, getting to her feet. What she didn't know was that Elizabeth was spying on them, hiding behind some palm trees. "Do what, Jack?" she yelled again. He gave her a coy smile. "Oh.you're wondering why I KISSED YOU?" she shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She kissed him? Gross!" Elizabeth said quietly as she continued to watch them closely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah, ye didn't have to do that, love," Jack said as he stood up.  
  
"It was a spontaneous thing, Jack. It didn't mean anything!"  
  
"Well I know that's a lie. You wouldn't have kissed me like that if it meant nothing to you, would ye, love?"  
  
"Sparrow," Natalie said as she stepped closer to him, "It mean nothing! I thought I was never going to see you again, so I kissed you. I didn't think I'd get marooned too!" Jack immediately pushed Natalie up against a tree and pinned her close to his body. His eyes locked with hers and before Natalie could protest, Jack's lips crashed down on hers. She froze for but a moment and soon found that she was kissing him back. This pirate was devouring her very existence in an unforgettable kiss. There was hunger, passion, and possibly love. Natalie almost melted, but then pushed Jack away. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Kissing you, love."  
  
"Well, don't," Natalie said as she stormed off toward the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anna and Marie were watching the movie with wide eyes. Their best friend had kissed Captain Jack Sparrow and didn't enjoy it? "What is she crazy?" Anna asked.  
  
"I think she's lost it," Marie said with a laugh, "She knows that she's so in love with him. Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"Ya know, I don't think we should continue planning to get into the movie. There's no possible way that's gonna happen. Considering that it was most likely a once in a lifetime thing." Then, something unexpected happened. The ground began to shake again. "What the-?" Anna began, but cut herself off when everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natalie lay in the cool water of the Caribbean, basking in the warm sun. It was soon blocked by the figure of Elizabeth. "What do you want, Liz?" Natalie asked as she stood up.  
  
"I saw you with Jack."  
  
"What in God's name are you talking about, woman?"  
  
"I saw you both kiss."  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?" Natalie asked as she waded back to shore. Elizabeth stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Jack likes you, Miss Natalie."  
  
"So what if he does?"  
  
"I know a way to get us of the island, but I need you to keep Jack busy."  
  
"How?" Natalie asked with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to burn his rum and set off a signal for the Navy to find us. I need you to get him drunk and keep him occupied at this spot. That way, I can get to the rum and other stuff."  
  
"When do you want him here?"  
  
"Get him drunk around the bonfire I'll build to keep us warm. Get him to pass out from rum."  
  
"And how am I supposed to keep him busy if he's the only one drinking?" An evil smile crept to Elizabeth's face and Natalie shook her head. "No.hell no! No fucking way am I getting drunk! I don't drink."  
  
"Well, just have a taste and pour little bits out when he's not looking. Don't get drunk yourself.just get him out cold."  
  
"So, I guess we're teaming up this time?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Right and I know a song that'll get him good," Elizabeth replied with a smile. 


	12. Do I Really Love Him?

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
Chapter 12~ "Do I Really Love Him?"  
  
Natalie walked back into the trees as quickly as she could. Night had fallen and the island was actually growing colder. She could barely even see where she was walking. She suddenly slammed straight into someone and fell backwards. "Love, that you?" the voice said.  
  
"Jack?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's Barbossa. Of course it's me!" he said as he extended his hand to her. She gracefully took it and got to her feet. She could see Jack smiling through the darkness and led him back to the beach. Just as Elizabeth had planned, there was a bonfire. Natalie smiled and sat down in the sand. Jack sat beside her and placed both bottles of rum on the ground. "Change your mind, love.or are ye still mad at me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not mad, Sparrow," Natalie replied as she picked up a bottle and uncorked it. She took a large swig of rum. The liquid burned the back of her throat and she was beginning to feel sick. It was absolutely disgusting. "Love, I thought ye didn't drink."  
  
"Well, Jack.I am tonight," Natalie replied, taking another drink. A huge grin spread across Jack's face and he quickly picked the other bottle and took a humongous drink. He was completely unaffected and started drinking quickly. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," Natalie said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Just a song that I learned a long time ago when I thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate," Natalie said. She hated saying what Elizabeth told her to say. She wanted to say what her heart told her. Unfortunately, if she did, the plan might not work. "Let's hear it," the pirate said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, we've got the time. Let's have it," he replied.  
  
"No. I'd have to have a lot more to drink." Jack smiled and took a swig of rum before looking at Natalie. When he did, he saw her smiling too. "How much more?" he asked. Natalie gave a suggestive smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, Jack and Natalie were dancing around the fire, singing what Elizabeth had said to sing:  
  
"We're devils and blacksheep and really bad eggs, Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"  
  
"I love this song!" Jack shouted as he ran over to Natalie and entangled his arm with hers. They both swung around in circles and laughed. "Really bad eggs.woo." Jack trailed off as he fell back onto the sand. Natalie plopped down next to him and smiled. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time."  
  
"And you will be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Maine," Natalie said in a drunken voice. She was playing the part of Elizabeth Swann. All she had to do was remember the movie and everything would be perfect. "Not just the Spanish Maine, love," Jack said in a seductive voice, "The entire ocean.the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is ye know. It's not just a keel, a hull, and a deck, and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is.is freedom."  
  
Natalie listened intently to Jack. He was so passionate about his Pearl, the love of his life. She had watched this part of the film so many times and knew how he would react to every line that she memorized. What am I doing? she asked herself. "This is what Elizabeth would do. I'm doing this my way," she whispered to herself. Luckily, Jack was too drunk to hear her. "Jack, it must have been really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," Natalie said as she nuzzled up against his body.  
  
"Oh yes, but the company is infinitely better than last time," he replied with a slur, wrapping his arm around Natalie's shoulder, "And the.um.the scenery has definitely improved." This was where Natalie would have to make a choice. She could either finish off the part or change and bend it to her will. "Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, love," Jack said as he fixed his moustache and reached a hand behind Natalie's head like he was going to kiss her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth watched from a distance. She had the rum and the food hidden in the shadows of the trees. She was patiently waiting for Natalie to finish this and make Jack pass out, which wasn't too far away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natalie immediately pressed her lips to Jack's. He pulled her closer and ran his arms up and down her back, finally stopping at her waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is she doing? That wasn't part of the plan!" Elizabeth yelled to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natalie felt as if she had finally floated up to Cloud Nine. This man.a pirate.was unbelievable. His tongue began to run over her lips, pleading for entrance to what was beyond. Natalie, however, thought it would be fun to "play" a little first. She refused to let his tongue enter. Jack was very persistent and kept trying. Unfortunately, it wasn't working on her. He pulled away for a moment and stared deep into her blue eyes, which in the firelight looked sea-green.a bright sea-green. "You are so beautiful," he slurred.  
  
"Thanks," Natalie said, resting her head on his shoulder. Jack pulled one of her sleeves off her shoulder and gently kissed and nipped at her neck and collarbone. Natalie quietly moaned and relaxed against Jack. When she lifted his chin to meet his gaze, he passed out onto the sand. Natalie felt disappointed, but then stood up abruptly. She took a stick from the fire and used it as a torch as she stormed off into the palm trees.  
  
She finally reached a small water source in the center of the island and sat down, shoving her torch into the ground. She looked into the water at her reflection and sighed. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself, "What did he do to me?" Natalie lay back on the ground and stared up at the tall trees. Quietly she began to sing:  
  
"Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside  
To see all you can lose in a blink of an eye  
Dreams could be shattered  
You could be gone  
How would I survive?  
Cause you're where I belong  
My soul-believer  
Without you, I don't know who I would be"  
  
Natalie sat up and looked back into the water. She ran her fingers along the top and then stood up, leaning against a tree behind her.  
  
"Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go?"  
  
She strolled out to the edge of the island and looked out at the water under the pale moonlight. It was so breathtakingly beautiful. It was like the many dreams she had in her old life.  
  
"Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine  
I disconnect from everything inside  
And I have made choices  
And wasted all the days  
I could have been with you  
Where my heart stayed  
I know you've waited faithfully  
Blessing our love even stronger"  
  
As Natalie continued to sing, her voice was growing louder and the wind was starting to blow. The waves crashed silently against the shore and Natalie walked out toward it so the water would come up to her ankles.  
  
"Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go?"  
  
Thoughts of Jack began to swarm through Natalie's mind. There was something about him that she really couldn't explain that made him so special. Was it the dreadlocks? Was it the smell of rum and the sea that she smelt when she got close to him? Was it his embrace? Was it his kiss? These were all questions that Natalie couldn't answer. Jack had done something to her.  
  
"And I've been blessed  
For every kiss  
For every breath  
How could I let you down?  
And I've been touched,  
By hands I trust  
My love is risen"  
  
Natalie continued to sing and didn't even notice that Elizabeth had crept up behind her and was listening intently.  
  
"Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you?  
How could I let you go?"  
  
~"Underneath"  
Jessica Simpson  
  
Natalie took a deep breath and then turned around. She jumped back in surprise and fell into the water when she saw Elizabeth standing there. "Thinking about Jack, are you?"  
  
"What?" Natalie asked.  
  
"You're thinking about Jack," Elizabeth said as she walked into the water and helped Natalie stand up.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Stop playing dumb. I heard you singing about him. I even saw you kiss him.and this time YOU made the move."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Natalie said as she walked back into the trees and found her torch. She then walked back to their little campsite and saw Jack lying on his back, sound asleep. Well, he passed out, but that's close enough. Natalie threw the stick back into the fire and sat down next to Jack. She then lay down next to him and cuddled up against him like he was a teddy bear. He smelled so good to her. "What am I thinking?" she asked herself, "I don't like Jack. It was a business kiss.a plan. Then, why did I do this my own way? Do I really love him?" 


	13. Love's Tears

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
~HEY MATES! Just to let everyone know, I'm gonna do my best to keep getting chapters out, but school will be starting in a couple days and it'll be harder to keep up. I'll try my best, but don't rush me...hopefully all my faithful reviewers stick with me. *prays* Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter~  
  
Chapter 13~ Love's Tears  
  
Jack awoke to the smell of smoke. He had been sleeping so peacefully. When he looked to his left, he saw Natalie lying with her head on one of his arms. He smiled and gently slid his arm out from under her. When he stood and brushed himself off, he saw Elizabeth throwing barrels into a fire in the trees. "NO!" he shouted as he waved his arms and ran toward her, "Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burnt all the food, the shade, the rum-"  
  
"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth interrupted as she looked out on the horizon.  
  
"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked angrily.  
  
"One," Elizabeth yelled as she turned around, "Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"  
  
"But why is the rum gone?" Jack asked again, more desperately. Elizabeth turned around again and sat down, facing the ocean. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon." Jack immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at the girl's head. He clenched his other hand into a fist until he felt someone touch his shoulder. He put the gun away and turned to see Natalie holding onto him. "Come with me, Jack," she whispered as she pulled him to another side of the island.  
  
"She burned me rum!"  
  
"I know," Natalie said calmly.  
  
"She burned ALL of it! Now I have nothing to drink, and I NEED it!"  
  
"Shh," Natalie said, putting a finger to his lips, "I'm sorry she did that, but look out on the horizon," she said as she pointed out toward the ocean. There was a rather large ship sailing toward them. It was the Dauntless. "There'll be no living with her after this," Jack said as he stared at the ship and then back at the signal Liz had created.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth shouted at her father.  
  
"No, you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately and not go gallivanting after pirates," Governor Swann replied as he walked toward Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Then we condemn him to death!" she yelled again.  
  
"The boy's fate is regrettable, then so was his decision to engage in piracy."  
  
"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me," Elizabeth said, her voice beginning to crack. Natalie and Jack both stood with two soldiers who were obviously dim-wits. They exchanged glances and then stepped forward. "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scabbers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean mate. How can you pass it up?" Jack said.  
  
"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."  
  
"Just get over yourself, pretty boy and shut up!" Natalie shouted. Jack gripped her arm as Norrington glared daggers at her. "Listen, I'm not intimidated by you, so stop with the evil eye," Natalie said with a smirk. Elizabeth pushed forward and caught Norrington before he could walk up to the helm. "Commodore, I beg you, please do this for me...as a wedding gift."  
  
"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann asked.  
  
"I am," she replied desperately. Natalie glanced at Jack, who seemed rather thrilled. "A wedding," he began, "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" he shouted, his arms moving about wildly until Norrington's gaze was upon him, "I know...clap him in irons, right?" Natalie immediately stepped in front of Jack and glared at Commodore Norrington. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Inescapably clear," Jack responded as two soldiers forced him up the stairs. Natalie watched Jack be forced up the stairs and to the helm. Just then, she was grabbed by two soldiers and forced toward the brig. "Let me go!" she shouted, "Let me the fuck go!"  
  
"Commodore, please let her stay up here. She helped me escape," Elizabeth said firmly. He nodded and then shouted to the soldiers. They dropped her to the ground and stormed off as quickly as they could. Natalie stood up and brushed herself off before walking to the bow of the Dauntless and staring out at the sea ahead.  
  
Hours later, night had fallen. The sky was dark and cloudy, somewhat terrifying as the Dauntless neared Isla de Muerta. Natalie hadn't moved from her spot since the soldiers had released her. She ripped a small section of her sleeve and tied her hair back in a ponytail to keep the calm wind from blowing in her face. Life was getting to her, which it never had before. She was having feelings for a pirate, she kissed him, and then pushed him away. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with ye, love," a rough voice said from behind her. Natalie didn't move. She kept her eyes toward the ocean. Natalie suddenly felt a rough and calloused hand touch the back of her neck. It soon found its way to her shoulder and then moved down to her lean, but curved waist. "Jack?" she asked.  
  
"Who else, love?" His voice was smooth and incredibly seductive, making chills run up and down Natalie's spine. She shuddered and this made Jack smile. He reached up to her hair and slipped the cloth out, letting her long, dark hair fall out and into the breeze. Jack then pushed her hair to one side of her neck and kissed her skin. "Jack, could you please-?"  
  
"Please what, love?" he asked in a whispered voice, "Do this?" Jack ran his hand down her spine and gripped her waist firmly. Natalie sighed and abruptly turned around so her chest was pressed up against Jack's. When her gaze met his, he pulled back a foot. Her beautiful Caribbean blue eyes were dark and evil. She looked angry, and it scared him. "Something wrong, love?" Jack asked.  
  
"You...you did this to me," Natalie whispered.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Did what...did what? Jack, are you damn blind?"  
  
"Well, I can see how beautiful you are, so there's no way I'm blind." Natalie licked her lips and looked away. "Why me?"  
  
"Excuse me, love?" Jack asked.  
  
"Okay...don't call me that anymore," Natalie said, her eyes beginning to water, "I can't take it when you do."  
  
"Why ever not, lo-...Natalie?"  
  
"B-Because," she stammered, her voice cracking, "You don't mean it." Jack looked extremely confused, so he reached out a hand and wiped away a tear that ran down her face. "What are ye talking about?"  
  
"You call me 'love' all the time, but I know you too well. You're the kind of man who gives a woman a one night stand and then leaves the next morning without a trace."  
  
"I call many women 'love', but when I say it to ye, it means something completely different."  
  
"And what does it mean?" Natalie watched a sly smile spread across Jack's face as he stroked the side of her cheek with his knuckles. "What it means is...that I really care about ye. You're different than other women I've been around." Natalie turned away from the pirate and stared back out at the sea. "Ye don't believe me, love?"  
  
"I...I really don't know what to believe anymore, Jack. I used to think that none of this was even possible."  
  
"This?" Jack asked as he stepped up next to her and curiously looked upon her face.  
  
"All of this...the sea, pirates, time travel. It never seemed like it could be real. And now...to be here in the seventeenth century, spending my time in the Caribbean with you...it just doesn't seem possible." Jack lifted his hand to Natalie's chin and gently forced her to look at him. "Love, this entire place is real...as am I," Jack whispered as he leaned toward Natalie and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I don't think you're dreaming."  
  
"How do I know that, Jack?" He answered her by pulling her body close to his. He lifted one of her hands to his chest and placed it above his heart. "Does this feel false to you?" he asked as he roughly locked his lips with hers. Natalie was hesitant and froze as Jack's hands began to move from her back, down to her waist.  
  
He was so loving and didn't compare to anyone else she had ever met. His kisses were full of enthusiasm and made her gasp almost every time. Jack slowly brought his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Natalie soon found herself kissing him back with the same amount of passion he was giving. Jack finally pulled away, keeping his hands on her face. "Well...was it false?" he asked.  
  
"I...I don't think it was. I can still taste the rum from last night," Natalie said with a laugh as she smiled and turned back to the ocean. Jack peeked over at her face and noticed that she was quietly crying. Tears were streaming down her face like a rainstorm. "What are ye crying about now, love?"  
  
"It's just...good things don't happen to me very often, and when they do I get scared," Natalie replied quietly. (A/N: Sorry..."Daredevil" moment) Jack put a hand around Natalie's waist and pulled her tightly against him, but in a comforting way. "Ye have nothing to be afraid of. Nothing bad will ever happen to ye when I'm here." Natalie smiled up at Jack and rested her head on his shoulder, keeping her eyes on the horizon. 


	14. Isla de Muerta: Part I

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
~AHOY, MATES! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay. School's been killing me...plus, I've got many fics to work on. I'm still stuck on my other POTC one. I hate writer's block. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. Hopefully I can get another out soon. It's kind of a cliffy, so don't shoot me...*raises white flag*  
  
Chapter 14~ Isla de Muerta: Part I  
  
The Dauntless finally made it to Isla de Muerta. It was dark and colder than it should have been in the Caribbean. Commodore Norrington loaded some of his men into rowboats and was ordering some to stay aboard the ship. Natalie and Jack were sitting on the railing together, relaxing. Natalie was shivering and curling up against Sparrow. "Ye alright, love?" he asked, wrapping both arms around her.  
  
"Yeah...just a little cold. I'm not used to this kind of weather."  
  
"You'll be fine, love. It must be the sea and the island. It seems colder than it really is," Jack said as he kissed her cheek and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"Time to go, Sparrow!" Commodore Norrington shouted as he had two soldiers grab Jack and pull him away from Natalie.  
  
"JACK!" she shouted after him.  
  
"I'll be back," he replied. Natalie ran after him and grabbed onto one of his arms. "You're not taking Jack away without me!"  
  
"Natalie," Jack whispered.  
  
"Miss O'Connell," Norrington began, "You are to stay aboard. I'll have you locked up if I have to...and I already promised Elizabeth that I would let you stay out of the brig. Therefore, you will stay here."  
  
"You're not going there without me. I can help!"  
  
"Okay...that's it! Marines, take Miss O'Connell to the Captain's Quarters and lock her in!" Quicker than Natalie could have expected, two soldiers had grabbed onto her arms and dragged her into the cabin. "UNHAND ME, YOU JERKS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Save it," they said firmly as they shoved her in and locked the door. She began banging on the door and screaming to be released, but they wouldn't open it. "You can stop yelling, Natalie...they won't listen to me, so how do you expect them to listen to you?" a female voice said from behind her. Natalie jumped and turned around to see Elizabeth tying sheets in knots, hooking them together. "Don't scare me!" Natalie exclaimed.  
  
"I wasn't trying to...believe me," Elizabeth said as she tied another knot.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get myself out of here." Natalie then remembered the movie. Elizabeth made a long rope out of sheets and escaped out the window. Then she would go to the Black Pearl, followed by Isla de Muerta to save Will and Jack. Natalie instantly sat down next to Elizabeth and began to help her make the rope. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Liz, I know what you're thinking and I'm gonna help." The governor's daughter smiled as they both continued to work out their plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack had gotten to the cursed island by rowboat and made his way to the center, where the ceremony would begin. He heard pirates chanting and knew it was about to happen, so he darted through the crowd, bidding "excuse me" and "thank you" to ever pirate he walked by. Most unusual for a pirate.  
  
Barbossa stood on the mound of gold holding the knife he would use to cut Will's throat. Will was being held over the Aztec gold by two pirates and struggling to escape. Unfortunately, they had such a strong hold that he couldn't do it alone. "Begun by blood, by blood un-" Barbossa cut himself off when he saw Jack Sparrow make his way to the front of the crowd of pirates, waving his hands. "Jack!" Will exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"It's not possible," Barbossa stated as he looked at Jack with a bewildered face.  
  
"Not probable," Jack said as he took another step forward, but was stopped by Bo'sun.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked as he straightened up, still in the pirates' grasp.  
  
"She's safe, just like I promised...she's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised...and you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth who is in fact a woman," Jack said with a smile as he waved his arms about.  
  
"And what about Natalie...is she alright?" Will asked. Jack nodded his head in agreement and glanced at Barbossa. "Shut up...you're next!" Barbossa ordered as Will was held back over the gold and had the knife raised to his neck.  
  
"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack said with a disgusted, but worried face.  
  
"No, I really think I do," Barbossa replied as he turned his attention back to Will. Jack simply folded his arms and looked at the ground. "Your funeral..." Barbossa pondered for a moment and then looked down at Jack, moving the knife away form Will's throat. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"  
  
"Well because," Jack smacked Bo'sun's hand away and walked up next to his former first mate, "The HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore...waiting for you." Will straightened up again and looked curiously at Jack as the evil pirates all began to panic. "Just here me out, mate," Jack continued, "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless...they do what they do best." The pirates began to laugh evilly. "Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt...there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet," he told Barbossa as he waved his hands about, "Of course you'll take the grandest as your flag ship and who's to argue. But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, give ye ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, savvy?"  
  
"I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked. Will gave him an astounded look for that comment but then let it go when Jack spoke again. "No, by all means kill the whelp...just not yet. Wait to lift the curse, until the opportune moment." The blacksmith looked at Sparrow questioningly as he watched him pick up some of the gold. "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men. Every...last...one." Jack had dropped the gold back into the chest, but had secretly taken a piece and hidden it almost magically. Will got the message and decided to play along. "You've been planning this from the beginning...ever since you learned my name!"  
  
"Yeah," Jack said with a smirk. Barbossa dropped his arms to his sides and took a step toward Jack. "I want fifty percent of your plunder."  
  
"Fifteen," Jack argued back.  
  
"Forty."  
  
"Twenty-five...and I'll buy ye the hat. A really big one, Commodore." Barbossa agreed and shook Jack's hand as he turned back to his crew. Before he was able to say anything, Jack had interrupted, "All hands to the boats." Barbossa gave him a dirty look. "Apologies, you give the orders," Sparrow said as he clapped his hands together and backed off to the side.  
  
"Gents...take a walk!" Barbossa ordered his crew. The pirates immediately stalked off laughing. Jack looked at his former first-mate and said, "Not to the boats?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A moment please," Governor Swann ordered one of the soldiers. He stepped away from the door and let the governor take a seat right outside it. He knocked and began talking, "Elizabeth, I just wanted to tell you, I think you made a very wise decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you, but even the right decision made for the wrong reason can be a wrong decision."  
  
He continued to lecture his daughter, but she paid no attention. She and Natalie were on the small balcony. They were climbing down the rope made of sheets into a rowboat. Elizabeth made it down first and Natalie soon followed, but landed in it hard. She groaned, but then took an oar while Elizabeth took the other. "We headed to the Pearl?" Natalie asked. Liz nodded her head as they both began to row in the direction of the ship.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you there?" Governor Swann asked, not hearing his daughter answer him, "Elizabeth are you even listening to me?" He opened the door and walked in to find no one. He then ran out onto the balcony and saw the sheets leading down to the water. "Oh, what have you done?"  
  
What no one was aware of, was that the cursed crew of the Black Pearl...was slowly climbing aboard the Dauntless, doing what they do best. 


	15. Isla de Muerta: Part II

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
~OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooo long. I hope you all could forgive me. *claps hands together like Jack Sparrow* I'll try to keep updating when I can, but as I said in my profile, I'm in a LOTR mood and I have major writer's block. It's hard to deal with...I know...but please don't kill me. Enjoy the chapter~  
  
Top of Form Bottom of Form  
  
Chapter 15~ Isla de Muerta: Part II  
  
Jack Sparrow stood in the cave, admiring a gold statue of a woman. He lifted it into the air and studied it carefully. Will was being held by a pirate and standing on a rock while Barbossa sat on the side of the pile of gold. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured, but it turns out you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa said.  
  
"Me, I'm dishonest. And it's a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for...because you can never predict when they're gonna do something incredibly stupid." Will eyed Jack questioningly as he watched the pirate sway up toward a pirate who was tossing stones into the water. Jack swiftly pulled the pirate's sword away from him and tossed it to Will. The blacksmith caught it and elbowed the pirate who had been holding him. Jack unsheathed his sword and began to cross blades with Barbossa at lightning speed.  
  
Will freed himself and then began to battle two pirates at once, which he found difficult. After he took a swing at one of them and faced the other, his eyes widened. The pirate was standing in the moonlight...and was only bones. Will quickly punched him before striking him with his sword.  
  
Jack and Barbossa were running back and forth, turning in circles, and doing many other unusual tricks while parrying. Barbossa ducked one of Jack's blows, but the pirate had lost the feather to his hat. This angered him and he continued fighting with his former captain. Jack quickly crossed his sword with Barbossa's again, but found his sword up by his neck in defense. "You're off the edge of the map, mate," Barbossa said under his breath, "Here there be monsters!" Jack quickly darted away and ran up a tunnel, Barbossa at his heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natalie and Elizabeth had finally made it out to the Black Pearl. When Elizabeth stood up and grabbed onto the ship, Natalie grabbed her wrist. "We have to save Jack and Will...NOW!"  
  
"Miss O'Connell, we have to get help from his crew first."  
  
"Well, you can handle that by yourself," Natalie shouted as she dove off the rowboat and into the frigid water. When she resurfaced, she gripped her arms. The water had gotten so cold within only a few hours. "Nat, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"I'm going to save Jack and Will!" Natalie yelled as began to swim into the fog and toward the island.  
  
"Natalie...Natalie...Nat-oh forget it," the governor's daughter said as she began to climb up the side of the Black Pearl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the cave, Jack and Barbossa were fighting up the hill. Jack was walking backwards and accidentally lost his footing and fell onto the ground. He tried to block another one of his opponent's strikes, but he ended up getting kicked in the face and fell back again. He glared at Barbossa intensely. "Ye can't beat me, Jack," he said as he dropped his sword.  
  
"But I can," a voice said from behind him. Barbossa whipped around and saw Natalie standing there with a sword unsheathed. "Well, if it isn't Jack's whore..."  
  
WHACK!  
  
Natalie smacked Barbossa across his face. The pirate glared at her and then raised his sword as if to strike her. Natalie immediately jumped off the hill and landed in a pile of gold coins. She groaned and then stood up unsteadily. She quickly regained her composure and looked up at Barbossa with a triumphant look on her face. "You've taught the lass well, Jack," Barbossa said as he faced his former captain.  
  
"She taught herself that. She's a strong girl."  
  
"I know you must have taught her more than that," Barbossa said with an evil smile and laugh. Jack just glared at him. "I did no such thing!" Jack immediately thrust his sword into Barbossa's stomach. The evil pirate didn't flinch and Jack gave him an astonished look. Natalie watched them both and then screamed when she saw Barbossa drive his blade into Jack. "NO!" she screamed, tears filling her eyes as she slumped to the ground. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her body and pull her against a warm chest. Natalie sobbed uncontrollably against whoever's chest it was. "It's okay," the voice said. When she looked up, she saw Will holding her. "Will, what about the pirates?"  
  
"I lost them in the tunnels, but they'll be back within a few moments guaran-"  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Natalie yelled as she pulled Will down on top of her to avoid his head being chopped off by a pirate. She rolled over and they both fell into the water with a large splash. When Natalie scrambled out of the water, she saw Jack standing in the moonlight. He was a skeleton? Natalie could have smacked herself in the head. How could she have forgotten that part of the story? It had been one of her favorites! "That's interesting..." Jack mumbled. Will knocked a pirate over the head and then stared up at his pirate ally. They both watched as he fiddled with a piece of Aztec Gold. "I couldn't resist mate," he said with a smile. Barbossa sneered and threw some gold at him before they continued to parry.  
  
Natalie ran into a dark tunnel and hid behind a large mound of gold. She could clearly watch Jack and Barbossa battle and Will struggle with the other dimwits in the cave. What she didn't know was that one of the pirate's was sneaking up behind her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth had made it safely aboard the Black Pearl and stood on the deck, staring around curiously. There was no one there. Suddenly, Jack the monkey swooped down and screeched at her. She jumped slightly, but then glared daggers at him. The monkey went quiet and then found himself flying overboard. Elizabeth watched him fall, but then darted down the stairs in search of Jack's crew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Natalie peeked over the gold and watched Jack continue to fight. It was much more different in real life than watching it on a television screen. She abruptly felt a strange presence behind her. Natalie turned her head gradually, but hesitantly, to her right and screamed as a sharp pain shot through her entire body. She came face to face with a grimy pirate and looked down to see his sword plunged deep inside her right shoulder. She lifted her sword up his level and shoved it into his face, forcing him to back up. Natalie gripped her shoulder tightly and crawled in the opposite direction as fast as she could.  
  
Jack began running down another hill inside the cave and forced Barbossa to run straight into a wall. As he kept running, he knocked over a table and yelled, "Sorry!" He made his way to an open area and Barbossa followed him as he continued to parry with Sparrow. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"  
  
"Or you could surrender," Jack suggested before Barbossa hit him in the face and began to chase after him again. Jack ran quickly, his arms flying in all directions as Barbossa shouted and laughed, "Arr!"  
  
Natalie crawled her way over to a pile of gold in the corner and propped herself up against a wooden chest. She released the hold on her arm and her eyes widened in shock at the blood she was losing rather quickly. She placed her hand back over the wound and cringed in pain, closing her eyes. "Why did I come here?" she asked herself. When her eyes opened again, she saw Will on the ground with a pirate towering over him. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," the pirate yelled.  
  
"Do you like pain?" a feminine voice asked, "Try wearing a corset." It was Elizabeth. She smacked the pirate in the head with a heavy golden staff and turned it around to help Will to his feet. "Whose side is Jack on?" she asked as she saw Jack in his skeleton form.  
  
"At the moment?" Will asked with a shrug. Elizabeth and Will then began fighting three pirates at once with the staff. Will smacked two of them in the face and Elizabeth began kicking them violently. One of them suddenly screamed in pain and looked down. He tried to move, but no avail. He and the two other pirates were strung together on the staff. Will then stuck a grenade inside the middle one and pushed them out of the moonlight. "No fair," one of them muttered before they exploded. Natalie laughed silently and then began to cough quietly. She reached a hand to her lips and realized that blood was forming in her mouth. She looked at her fingers and rubbed them together before her eyelids closed and she passed out.  
  
The explosion had caught Jack's attention and he and Barbossa stared in the direction it had come from. They saw Will run up the pile of gold and stand next to the chest of Aztec Gold, but Elizabeth only made it to the stepping stones. Jack placed the gold he had taken into his palm and swiftly cut his palm before tossing the coin to Will, who caught it. Barbossa pointed his pistol at Elizabeth and aimed it. Her eyes widened in shock...  
  
BANG!  
  
Barbossa hadn't fired his gun. He turned his attention back to Jack and noticed that he had been the one to shoot. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."  
  
"He didn't waste it!" Will shouted from atop the mound of gold. They all looked up there and saw Will holding a bloody knife and his other fist was closed. He abruptly opened it and two medallions fell into the chest. Barbossa dropped his sword and opened up his vest. A huge spot of blood poured from his heart and bled though his shirt. "I feel...cold..." he said as he collapsed onto the pile of gold and a vibrant green apple fell from his hand.  
  
Jack tucked his pistol back under his sash and took a deep breath. "That was a fine battle, mates," he said as he smiled at Will and Elizabeth. They both nodded their heads and then looked around. "Where's Natalie?" Elizabeth asked. Jack suddenly flew into a panic. He glanced around frantically. "Help me find her, mates!" he yelled as he started at one side of the cave. Elizabeth searched one of the tunnels and Will looked along the walls, but there was no sign of Natalie anywhere.  
  
Will suddenly pushed aside a chest and saw Natalie lying unconscious with her hand on her shoulder. "JACK...ELIZABETH!" he yelled. Both of his companions came running over to him as fast as they could. Elizabeth made it there first and gasped at what she saw as she covered her hand with her mouth. When Jack made his way over, he dropped to Natalie's side and took her hand off her shoulder to see blood flowing freely. He torn off his bandana and wrapped it around her shoulder, pressing hard on the wound. Natalie showed no reaction and her entire face had gone pale. "Natalie," he whispered, "Wake up."  
  
"Jack, she's not-"  
  
"I know she's not!" Jack snapped at Elizabeth as he touched Natalie's cheek. She was cooler than normal. He quickly hugged her closer to his body and rocked her back and forth. He laid her back on the ground and placed his rough hand over her heart. It was beating steadily, but it was very weak. "We have to get you back," he whispered as he lifted her lifeless body into his arms and handed her to Will, "Take her to the boat, lad." The blacksmith nodded and did as he was told. Elizabeth just turned around to face the Aztec Gold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will strolled back into the caves and walked calmly up to Elizabeth. "Hey," he whispered with a smile. Elizabeth just stared back at him. They held each other's gaze for a moment until they heard a crash. They both looked down into another cavern and saw Jack looking through the treasure. "We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe," Will replied with a gentle smile. Elizabeth gave him a somewhat teary-eyed look and turned on her heel, walking away quickly. Will watched her leave and his smile faded. The black smith suddenly heard metal jingling behind him. When he looked to his left, there was Jack Sparrow...with a crown on his head. Quite amusing though. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it," Jack said as he pointed to where Elizabeth had been standing, "Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship...and I'm taking Natalie with me." 


	16. Captain Morgan Kelly

A Halloween Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any other parts of Walt Disney's creations. I only own the characters I create and the storyline changes that I made, since this takes place during the movie. Enjoy mates!  
  
Chapter 16~ Captain Morgan Kelly  
  
Natalie shifted slightly in her sleep. She didn't remember anything. "What happened?" she groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, but saw only blurs. She clearly was in someone's bedroom. She could make out white curtains over some windows and...wait...curtains? Natalie shot up straight and then felt a pain shoot through her entire upper body and fell back down. She screamed in pain and gripped her shoulder. "Miss O'Connell!" she heard a feminine voice yell.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, for she only saw a blur of a woman and three men.  
  
"It's Elizabeth," the voice said. Natalie squinted at the figures until they came into focus. Elizabeth stood there with her arms at her sides, worry visibly in her face. When Natalie glanced behind her, she saw Will wearing more formal clothing with a red cape and feather hat. "Will, you're cleaned up," she said weakly.  
  
"Yes..." he answered quietly. Natalie then noticed that Commodore Norrington was standing behind the blacksmith. "Norrington?" she asked.  
  
"Commodore Norrington...and yes."  
  
"God...you sound as arrogant as Jack."  
  
"Don't compare me to that pirate. I'm not here to fight with you either. I wanted to tell you that you've been granted clemency by Governor Swann. I was going to hang you with Jack, but Elizabeth told me that you helped to save her...so I won't."  
  
"Wait, hang Jack?" Natalie asked as she abruptly sat up. She winced slightly and gripped her shoulder firmly. "Yes...and you should stay down," Commodore Norrington said with a slight smile.  
  
"You can't hang him! He saved my life too." Tears were beginning to appear in Natalie's eyes. There was no way she wanted Jack to get hurt. "That pirate will be dead in a couple hours."  
  
"James Norrington, where the fuck is he?"  
  
"First of all, you are to address me properly and watch your tongue. Second of all, to answer your question, he's in the jail." Natalie swung her legs over the side of the bed and realized that she was now in one of Elizabeth's dresses. She stood up shakily and walked toward the door, her knees almost buckling under her. Natalie suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around her and looked up. Will was standing there, his face filled with worry. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to see Jack," she replied as she pushed the blacksmith off her, "And no one is going to stop me."  
  
"Miss O'Connell-"  
  
"Save it, Norrington! I'm just going to see him. Not like I can do anything about his upcoming death!"  
  
"You are not going to that jail alone!" he yelled.  
  
"You raise your voice to me again...I swear to God I'll kick your-" Natalie was cut off by Will's hand over her mouth. "I will accompany her to visit Sparrow," the blacksmith said reassuringly, "Otherwise she's just going to keep fighting us." Norrington nodded and Will released his hold on Natalie. She glared daggers at him as he walked her out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" Natalie called out as she searched the cells of the prison. All she could see were grimy men staring at her. "Jack!" she yelled again.  
  
"Natalie?"  
  
"Jack, where are you?" she asked loudly as she looked around.  
  
"Right next to you," he whispered. Natalie turned to her left and saw Jack standing in the cell with his hands gripping the square bars firmly. "Jack," she said in a soft voice, tears beginning to stream down her face.  
  
"Come here," he whispered. Natalie complied without question and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck through the bars. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she whispered, her eyes watering.  
  
"It's okay, love," the pirate murmured as he cupped her face in his hands and began to caress her face. Natalie immediately brought her face close enough to kiss his lips gently. Jack kissed her back harder and thrust his tongue into her mouth...not that she cared. It felt all too good to be with him. "Ahem."  
  
"What?" Jack asked as he broke the kiss and looked at Will, who stood with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The blacksmith just waved it off and looked away. When Jack looked back at Natalie, he could see more tears running down her face. "What's wrong, love?" he asked worriedly as he brushed away her tears.  
  
"Norrington's gonna hang you soon."  
  
"He's been saying that for quite some time, love. Ye shouldn't be worried about it."  
  
"Jack, he was going to kill me too...but I was granted clemency. I would rather die than be without you."  
  
"There's no way he's gonna hold me down, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Actually Jack...he's going through with this," Will interrupted as he stepped forward, "But I have a plan to stop him." Natalie smiled and threw her arms around Will. "Thank you so much," she said joyfully.  
  
"Yes...you're welcome, but I may need your help..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack stood with his hands bound at the gallows. His chocolate brown eyes were looking down at the crowd of people below him. Commodore Norrington, Governor Swann, and Elizabeth all stood far away on raised ground, watching silently. It was obvious that Elizabeth was upset about this. Will Turner made his way through the crowd of townspeople and looked up at Jack. He was praying that his plan would work, but first he had to tell Elizabeth how he felt.  
  
An official stood next to Jack and read the proclamation aloud, "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..."  
  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack mumbled as the man spoke.  
  
"...for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling..."  
  
"This is wrong," Elizabeth said to her father.  
  
"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law...as are we all," Governor Swann stated emotionlessly. His daughter didn't want this to happen. The official continued, "...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..." Jack smirked at the memory and glanced at the executioner, who was glaring at him. "...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."  
  
Will walked briskly through the crowd and made his way over to Elizabeth, who was standing quietly. "Governor Swann...Commodore...Elizabeth..." She looked down at Will and waited for him to finish his sentence. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." Her eyes widened and she didn't respond as he stormed away. Governor Swann and Norrington took a deep breath and watched as the noose was placed around Jack's neck.  
  
Will unsheathed his sword and ran forward, pushing people out of his way as fast as he could as he yelled, "Move!" Elizabeth looked to the right and saw Mr. Cotton's parrot fly off one of the flags as the drums began to sound. "Marines," Norrington stated firmly. Elizabeth knew what was going to happen. "I can't breathe," she said as she fell backwards. Her father and the Commodore both rushed to help her, forgetting what was happening.  
  
Suddenly, the executioner pulled the lever and Jack fell, but Will had been too quick. His sword was stuck in the wood, giving Jack a foothold. As the blacksmith ran to the top of the gallows to fight the executioner, Natalie came running out of nowhere, dressed in her baggy white shirt, red pants, and knee-high black boots. She unsheathed her sword and cut Jack down as Will pushed the executioner off the gallows.  
  
Jack quickly cut his hands loose on Will's sword and took the noose off his neck. He threw the rope to Will as soon as the blacksmith did a flip and landed on the ground. Natalie ran out in front of them and drove her sword into a soldier, ducking as the rope went over her head and tripped two other soldiers.  
  
Jack and Will were the best team when it came to fighting. Natalie remembered that from the movie. She quickly ran up the steps and hid right where Jack and Will would end up. What she didn't know was that a few soldiers were positioned up there. She watched as both of her friends punch out a couple men and run toward where she was standing. A smile crossed her lips until she felt strong arms around her and a steel blade at her throat. "AH!" she screamed as Will grabbed a sword and soldiers surrounded her two companions.  
  
Commodore Norrington came face to face with Will and held his sword to Will's throat. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill- conceived escape attempt but not from you. I would expect this much from her," he said as he gestured at Natalie. Jack turned his head and saw her being held firmly by two men. Governor Swann came walking up behind the Commodore. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you both clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lots with him? He's a pirate!"  
  
"And a good man!" Will and Natalie both yelled as they saw Elizabeth come up behind her father. Natalie then felt the blade on her throat tighten. She winced slightly as she listened to Will speak. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."  
  
"I agree with Will!" she shouted.  
  
"Quiet, Miss O'Connell!" Commodore Norrington ordered, "You are in no place to be arguing with-"  
  
"Let her go!" two feminine voices shouted. Everyone turned around and saw young girls standing there, both in formal dresses. They were both average height for women, one with long blonde hair and the other with short black hair. "Anna...Marie?" Natalie asked. They both nodded. "What up, girls?" she asked.  
  
"Not as much as there is with you," Anna said with a smirk before looking at Norrington, "Now let her go! She's done nothing wrong!"  
  
"Yeah, what did she do?" Marie interrupted.  
  
"She's helped a pirate, Miss. She can't be spared!"  
  
"Just release her!" Will yelled. Norrington frowned at the blacksmith and then nodded his head. The soldiers reluctantly pushed her into the middle of the circle and into Jack Sparrow. Natalie looked up at the pirate and then wrapped her arms around him out of fear. She didn't want to die. Norrington shook his head and glared at Will. "You forget your place, Turner."  
  
"It's right here...between you and Jack," he replied calmly. Elizabeth suddenly stepped forward and grasped Will's arm. "As is mine," she said as she looked at the blacksmith. "Elizabeth!" Governor Swann exclaimed as he looked at the soldiers surrounding her, "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!" The soldiers did as they were told and lowered their guns. "So this is where your heart truly lies then?" Commodore Norrington asked Elizabeth.  
  
"It is," she replied with a small nod. Natalie could see how depressed James was, for he loved the governor's daughter more than he should. She suddenly felt Jack's hand hold hers gently and could sense his eyes on her. She then looked up and saw Cotton's parrot fly overhead. It was time for Jack to go back to his Pearl...and leave. Natalie closed her eyes and then heard a husky voice whisper in her ear, "Come with me...I'm leaving..."  
  
"What?" she asked as she opened her eyes to meet Jack's gaze, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Come with me," he whispered again. Natalie gaped and then looked at her friends. They were mouthing something to her. She clearly read their lips and could tell they knew a way home. They motioned for her to go to them and she smiled, but then felt Jack's hand tighten on hers. She looked back at Jack and she felt weak. She knew how much she cared for him. "Let's go, Nat...we're going home," Anna said as she walked over to her friend and took her other hand. When she pulled on Natalie's hand, her friend wouldn't move. "Come on, Nat. Where's leaving!" Marie yelled.  
  
"NO!" Natalie shouted back, forcing her hand out of Anna's grip, "I'm staying right here."  
  
"What?" they both asked in unison, "You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am," Natalie replied softly as she moved closer to Jack. The pirate wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Natalie, you must be drunk! You're crazy to actually want to stay here! Sure he's hot, but he's gonna leave you!"  
  
"Marie, shut your damn mouth! I'm in love with him!" Everyone gasped and Jack released his gentle hold on the girl and turned her around to face him. "What did ye say, love?" he asked softly.  
  
"I said...I'm in love with you. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you soon-" She was cut off as Jack's lips met hers in a passionate kiss and his arms encircled her waist. Natalie rested her hands on his broad shoulders and kissed him back desperately. She loved him more than anything else in her existence. "I love ye too," Jack said sweetly before kissing her again. "Oh please, before I get sick," Will muttered. Natalie broke the kissed and stared at the blacksmith. "It's not like you haven't seen anyone kiss before, Mr. Turner! You should try it sometime," she said with a smile and nodded at Elizabeth. Will turned a crimson red and looked at Elizabeth who was smiling.  
  
Natalie suddenly saw Jack look up and then down. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," he said as he walked over to Governor Swann, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically?" Natalie giggled softly. This part of the movie had always made her laugh. Jack then walked over to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." The pirate pointed his finger at the Commodore and then made his way over to Natalie, taking her hand before looking at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," he whispered. She turned her gaze from Will and looked at him, hoping he would say something respectable. "...it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." Natalie almost burst out laughing. The girl's face was absolutely priceless. "Elizabeth, what happened on that island?" Natalie asked with a smirk.  
  
"Quiet, you...you...you're just as bad as him," she muttered with a slight smile. Natalie just nodded.  
  
'Captain...' a young voice whispered.  
  
Jack then walked toward the battlement, holding Natalie's hand gently and turned back to face his friends. "Will...," he began.  
  
"Nice hat," he and Natalie both said at the same time before smirking at each other. Will almost laughed himself.  
  
'Captain...' the same voice said again.  
  
"Friends!" Jack began as he scooped Natalie up into his arms and backed up toward the edge, "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" Jack and Natalie both fell over the edge backwards.  
  
'CAPTAIN!'  
  
"WHAT?" I shouted as I jolted straight up from my bed and fell off, hitting the floor with a large thud. I looked around a shook my head. My breathing was short and raspy. When my blue eyes scanned the room, I saw a young boy standing there. He had short dark hair and green eyes. "What is it Bowen?" I asked.  
  
"You had too much rum the other night..."  
  
"I did?" I asked absentmindedly before looking down at my hands to see an empty bottle.  
  
"You've been out for two days?" he whispered.  
  
"Are you gonna help me up now?" I asked as I extended my hand. He crouched down beside me and placed one of my arms around his neck before standing up. My legs felt somewhat shaky, but I sat down on my bed and looked around the room. I recognized it. It was my cabin...the cabin of my ship, The Bleeding Heart. "How did I get here?" I asked, placing my hand on my forehead.  
  
"Matthews and I brought you here after you got drunk on deck. Everyone was worried sick, Captain."  
  
"Thanks Bowen. Where are we headed now?"  
  
"Port Royal...at least...you said that the other night."  
  
"Right then," I said with a smile, "Tell Girard to take the helm. I'll be up soon." As Bowen began to walk out the door, I stood up slowly. "Bowen!"  
  
"Yes, Captain?" he asked as he turned around to face me.  
  
"How much further to Port Royal?"  
  
"We'll be there by morning. It's late afternoon now." I nodded my head and waved him off politely. He smiled and walked out the door onto the deck.  
  
I flopped down on my bed and sighed, taking in the smell of my cabin. Rum and the sea...just like Jack Sparrow. That bastard had hurt me deeply. He told me how much he loved me...then just left me in Tortuga. I had given myself to him, showed him love. Then, I wake up and he's gone. "Mr. Turner should be able to make me a sword when I get back," I said quietly, "He and I go back far enough." Sure, it was only 6 years, but he was a good friend. Hope he still remembers me.  
  
I kept wondering why I dreamed about my adventure to save Elizabeth. It was hard to even think about when I was wide awake...now it was all coming back. Why? I have no idea. I remembered my friends. They had been right about Jack. I should have gone home. I'd be watching television and listening to music. Ah...the joys of the twenty-first century. I had left that all behind for a pirate.  
  
"I'm such a fool. I should never have made that Halloween Wish," I mumbled to myself as I lifted my right sleeve. There was the pirate brand...and directly above it was my tattoo. I ran my fingers over the design of a bleeding heart with two daggers sticking inside it and blood dripping from the cuts. A gold sun with flames around the edges surrounded that. My old initials were on the blade of one of the daggers...N.O. for Natalie O'Connell. Though, that's not my name anymore...  
  
It's Morgan...Captain Morgan Kelly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ahoy mates! That's it...that's the end of the story...wait...I lied! Hehee. There's gonna be a sequel called "Revenge of the Bleeding Heart" that will be posted soon...so look for it! Should be up within a few days. 


End file.
